Pide Un Deseo
by ConcreteJungle
Summary: AU. Algunos deseos son egoístas, otros demasiado imposibles y los de Ginny Prewett simplemente son ignorados. Al llegar a su decimoctavo cumpleaños, decide hacer un cambio frente a la continua decepción que ha sufrido año tras año. En un arranque de completa amargura y escepticismo, su mente arrojara el pedido mas irracional en la historia de todos los deseos...
1. Chapter 1

**Si pudieras desear lo que sea, cualquier cosa ¿Qué sería? ¿Pedirías la paz del mundo? ¿Un auto nuevo? ¿Mayor inteligencia? ¿O simplemente pedirías que esta vez no salieras decepcionado?**

Algunos deseos son egoístas, otros demasiado imposibles y los de Ginny Prewett simplemente son ignorados. Por eso, cuando en un arranque de completa amargura y escepticismo, su mente arrojara el pedido más irracional en la historia de todos los deseos... "Desearía haber nacido en otra época"

Esta vez… no resulta ignorada.

Un mundo nuevo, un hombre y muchas cosas que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado, son solo las primeras en la lista de cosas que Ginny deberá afrontar en la Inglaterra de sigo XVIII...

**¿Podrá sobrevivir hasta el año siguiente y pedir regresar?**


	2. Nuevo Amanecer

**¡Hola! **

**y Bienvenidos sean a esta historia. Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que la historia es una adaptación (AUTORIZADA) de: Pide un Deseo Serie I de viajes en el Tiempo de la increíble escritora Tamara Araoz, los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a mi me pertenece una cadena de las reliquias de la muerte que me regalo mi mamá. :P**

**Es la primera vez que adapto sobre Harry y Ginny espero que la historia les guste, a mi personalmente me encanto y si dejaran un Review sería extremadamente feliz. **

**Concrete Jungle.**

**Enjoy.**

—¡Pide un deseo!

¿Quién no ha estado en esa situación? Sumido en la oscuridad, rodeado por personas —dícese familiares y amigos— que aguardan por un movimiento tuyo, para poder capturarlo en la fotografía más ridícula de tu vida. Solamente una luz en el centro de la mesa, tambalea errante y frágil frente a tu rostro, que intenta forzar la mejor sonrisa.

Esa era su situación y extrañamente a pesar de saber que cada año le deparaba lo mismo, no hacía nada para evitarlo. No es que fuese una atea de los cumpleaños, pero luego de diecisiete apagones en los que vaciaba sus pulmones con ahínco, seguía sin tener resultados.

Había descubierto, amargamente, que Santa Claus y los Reyes Magos eran ni más ni menos que sus padres a la tierna e inocente edad de cuatro añitos. Pero por alguna razón, siempre había guardado sus pedidos especiales para el momento que ella definía como el más importante del año: sus cumpleaños. Por supuesto con el tiempo también terminó por perder la fe en ellos, pues nunca vio realizado nada de lo que pedía.

La muñeca Barbie de cuando cumplió seis, fue decepcionantemente remplazada por un libro para conjugar verbos. El pequeño horno con luz y un pollo que giraba en el centro sin necesidad de baterías, jamás llegó; en su lugar obtuvo zapatos ortopédicos. Pero bueno, quizás ella fue la responsable en esa ocasión, después de todo no podía servir una cena de comida cocinada un horno de fantasía con los arcos chuecos ¿Qué clase de ama de casa sería entonces?

A medida que fueron pasando los años, sus deseos también fueron aumentando de tamaño e intensidad. A los catorce rogó a todos sus santos que le enviaran un par de pechos para ya dejar de parecer un muchacho, y para su sorpresa eso tampoco ocurrió. Finalmente en el transcurso de entre los quince y los dieciséis sus curvas decidieron hacer acto de presencia, no en los términos en los que ella había pactado, pero algo era algo.

Y frente a ese pequeño logro, recobró parte de su antigua emoción por la fecha más aclamada en su calendario, en esa ocasión tuvo que ser egoísta y sopló la vela con una sola idea: "Que mis padres ya no intenten sorprenderme" "No más fiestas sorpresas".

Pero no… llegaron sus diecisiete y con él, otro festejo mal planeado. Viendo que era inútil tratar de disuadir a su familia de festejar el recuerdo de su nacimiento, optó por pedir amor, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en Michael Corner. Deseando fervientemente que ese año él finalmente reparara en su presencia y de un día para el otro, descubriera que no podía pasar un segundo más sin estar a su lado. Pero cruzando el umbral de los dieciocho, demás está decir que Michael aún seguía sin saber cómo rayos se llamaba e incluso una vez, le llego a palmear la espalda creyendo que era uno de sus amigos.

Pero ese año no iba a perder tiempo, no habría pensamientos desperdiciados en buscar minuciosamente algo que pedir, pues sabía que no iba a ocurrir. No repetiría la misma historia, no aguardaría a que las cosas pasasen producto de una intervención mística.

Todos tenían sus cámaras apuntadas en su dirección, la vela seguía parpadeante esperando que ella le diera un fin a su candente baile. Su padre presionaba su hombro derecho, su madre el izquierdo y el pastel helado se engullía a si mismo producto del calor agobiante propio de la fecha. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y cerró los ojos con resignación, aquí iba otro año desperdiciado y otro sueño desahuciado.

—¿Lo tienes Ginny? —instó su madre sonriéndole desde arriba, ella asintió y se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder tener un mejor alcance, de ese modo al menos no contaminaría el pastel con sus gérmenes.

Se encogió de hombros y dio una última mirada a toda la gente que con rostros anodinos, la observaban como si no supieran a ciencia cierta qué rayos hacían allí. Y Ginny se preguntó exactamente lo mismo ¿Qué hacía allí? Ella no debería estar soplando velitas, forzada a festejar una farsa, porque seamos honestos. Los cumpleaños no eran más que promesas vacías, una forma de desear aquello que nunca llega, un invento del hombre moderno para lucrar con las pobres víctimas que creen en la magia. Se sintió embaucada en esos momentos y tan sólo pudo pensar en una cosa, desearía no estar aquí.

«Desearía haber nacido en otra época».

Y el aire dio paso a la oscuridad.

Con un brazo se cubrió la cara en un vano intento por apartar la luz que se colaba por la ventana, impactando directamente en sus ojos. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había embriagado, incluso ni recordaba haber comenzado a beber. Pero ¿Qué otra explicación existiría para ese retumbar en su cabeza? Tal vez los festejos de su cumpleaños se le habían ido ligeramente de las manos, después de desear desaparecer parecía que su mente se lo había tomado demasiado en serio. Y en esos segundos que se encontraba entre la conciencia y el país de los sueños, no podía precisar nada, ni el momento de los regalos, ni siquiera el sabor que tenía su pastel helado.

Nada.

Se incorporó ligeramente, ya resignada al hecho de que el sol no desistiría en fastidiarle la mañana, tiritó inconscientemente y aun con los ojos cerrados buscó a tientas sus mantas. Al parecer el maldito calentamiento global mostraba su feo rostro una vez más, haciéndola amanecer en un día de verano innecesariamente frío. Ginny soltó un bufido cuando su mano choco con algo húmedo y pastoso, abrió los ojos a regañadientes y espió con un poco de recelo aquello que había tocado.

—Lodo… genial. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás luego de expresar su enfado y su golpe de frustración contra la almohada, terminó su viaje en algo mucho, mucho más duro— ¡Auch! —Gritó esta vez, reparando en lo que había dicho antes ¿Lodo?

Volvió a mirar y fue entonces cuando sus ojos casi saltan de sus orbitas, se puso de pie abruptamente. ¿Dónde estaba su cama? Se giró en su búsqueda y también en busca de… su habitación. ¿Dónde estaba? Extendió una mano temblorosa con el objetivo de posarla sobre el árbol en el que su cabeza había golpeado. Sí, era real, de eso ya no le cabía duda.

—Bien… —murmuró para calmarse un poco, seguramente esto era una broma de Colín. Él siempre le jugaba bromas de cumpleaños, aunque iba a admitir que estaba vez se había superado con creces.— ¡Ok Colin! ¡Me atrapaste, ya sal de donde estés bobo! —Exclamó poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, para acrecentar el volumen de su voz.

Se giró sobre su eje buscando por entre los arboles la silueta delgada de su amigo, era un hecho que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Y eso era extraño dado que en su pueblo no había bosques, solo la reserva de aves y ese era un sitio que Ginny conocía como la palma de su mano.

—¡Oye vamos! ¡Tengo frio! —Volvió a gritar ya un poco cansada del jueguito, en realidad estaba calada hasta los huesos, no era una mañana fría, era polar.

Su fina blusa sin mangas y sus shorts de jean no podían considerarse como apropiados para ese clima. Se frotó los brazos con las manos, intentando sacarse la piel de gallina. Dio unos cuantos pasitos en la dirección que le pareció ver menos árboles, había decidido mantenerse bajo el sol o moriría congelada. Y Colín seguía sin aparecer por ninguna parte, se detuvo a mirar mejor los alrededores, no veía nada que le indicara el camino hacia la civilización. Su amigo jamás se apartaría tanto, era tan miedosa que temía ir al baño solo por las noches porque eso implicaba tener que bajar al piso inferior.

Por alguna razón dejó de creer que esto era alguna artimaña de Colín y sin que pudiera controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, se echó a correr. De esa forma entraba en calor y buscaba una salida, no podían decir que no era una chica práctica. La idea de morir de frio no le era tentadora y esperar que alguien se presentara parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo. Sólo restaba que encontrara un camino que seguir, una persona o la casita de la bruja de Hansel y Gretel. Después de todo, tarde o temprano le daría hambre y comerse a la "supuesta" persona que encontraría, no sería bueno para entablar una futura relación de camaradería.

Mientras mantenía un paso acelerado saltaba y esquivaba ramas, todo el tiempo escaneando con sus ojos el lugar, buscando algo que fuera remotamente útil. Ginny se consideraba una persona con buen estado físico, no fumaba, no comía en exceso y tenía sexo con regularidad, pero en ese momento se sentía como una anciana con reuma.

Tras correr no más de diez minutos, sus pulmones colapsaron obligándola a detenerse tratando de coger el aire del suelo. Sus piernas se sentían flácidas y el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. No comprendía, ella era de las mejores en atletismo de su escuela ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Podía ser a causa del frió?

En ese instante le hubiese gustado haber puesto mayor atención en sus clases de biología. Se posicionó en una fría rama y comenzó a inspirar con lentitud.

—Inhalo…exhalo… —Se repetía mientras alzaba sus brazos con la intención de expandir la caja torácica. Esa parte la tenía más que sabida. Tras varios minutos en los que se replanteó varias veces su situación, decidió continuar pero esta vez caminando. Se frotó las manos una con otra y en ese instante comenzó a temer por sus dedos, los tenía violetas y prácticamente no los podía mover. —Ok no entres en pánico Ginny, sólo recuerda que te has visto todos los episodios de "A prueba de todo"

¿Qué haría Bear? —Preguntó en voz alta, porque de alguna manera oír el sonido de su voz la tranquilizaba y la hacía sentir menos sola.

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, debía de haber algo en ese condenado bosque que le sirviera de abrigo. Matar a un oso sería un poco complicado y ese día había olvidado su rifle en su otro short. Entonces se topó con su salvación, arqueó una ceja al mirarla con mayor detenimiento pero bueno, era eso o la muerte.

Se acuclilló y comenzó a tomar el lodo entre sus manos, lo esparció por su rostro, sus brazos y piernas desnudas. Extrañamente funcionaba bastante bien como aislante térmico, Ginny sentía menos frio ahora que llevaba una capa mullida de lodo. Comprendió muy bien las razones del Yeti al salir vestido así frente a las cámaras. Mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, podía sentirse extraviada, helada y sola, pero nunca perdía su sentido del humor. Tal vez esa era la única razón, por la cual aún no había despotricado y comenzado a hacer un berrinche como una mujer entrada en pánico.

Siempre que pudiera reírse de la situación, Ginny lograba salir bien librada… tan solo tenía que verle el lado positivo. Ponerse histérica ¿Qué resolvería? Se volteó buscando el camino más idóneo para continuar y su boca casi se le desencaja del lugar.

—Uhh…—Dejó ir en un leve susurro.

El animal… gato, puma, pantera, jaguar o lo que sea, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos de líneas verticales. Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás, hundiendo el pie en su salvador pero no se inmutó, continuó retrocediendo. El bicho seguía cada movimiento suyo con ojo avizor, como aguardando a que diera un paso en falso y pudiera devorársela de un solo mordisco. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, se dijo internamente, ella también tenía apetito y si se iban a intentar comer, pelearía con uñas y dientes. Después de todo para eso los tenía.

Su pie golpeó algo duro y Ginny bajó la vista en un parpadeo para divisar de qué se trataba. Un grupo de rocas. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y el felino decidió acortar sus distancias, ella se acuclilló tomando un buen montón. Y aguardó. El animal continúo avanzando y Ginny apretó las rocas con mayor intensidad entre sus manos, cuando lo tuviera a una distancia en que no pudiese fallar lo asustaría, entonces correría como los mil diablos. Sí, en teoría su plan parecía estupendo, en teoría todo le sonaba bien a ella. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que el animal se movía más rápido y que podía brincar dos metros en tan sólo una milésima de segundo. Soltó un grito agudo y se llevó las manos al rostro intentando cubrirse de las garras que se dirigían hacia ella.

Ginny pensó solo una cosa…«Odio a los gatos».

Luego llegó el golpe seco y desorientador.

No había tenido tiempo de gritarle que corriera, pero vamos ¿Qué idiota no se apartaría del camino de un pantera hambrienta? Harry trasladó su arco hacia la espalda y descendió del caballo. Había tenido la dicha de atinar en el disparo, pero al parecer el joven al que el animal tenía pensado cenarse, no había corrido con la misma gracia. Sacó una flecha de su soporte y apartó al felino con cuidado, lo único que faltaba era que no hubiese muerto. Pero como lo había sospechado desde que su flecha había abandonado su arco, el tiro había sido certero y letal.

Él era un excelente arquero y no había nada que disfrutara más que salir de caza, sus tierras estaban infestadas de animales deseosos de hacerle la vida interesante y él los aprovechaba a sus anchas. Observó con detenimiento el cuerpo herido de la persona ¿estaría muerto? Un leve quejido escapó del bulto en el suelo, automáticamente respondiendo su pregunta. Harry lo tomó por un hombro, llenándose la mano de suciedad, entonces se replanteó la idea de ayudarlo. No tenía qué, después de todo el extraño estaba invadiendo su propiedad y lo justo sería castigarlo, o terminar con su sufrimiento y matarlo.

Ese no era tan mal plan, tan solo un flechazo en la cabeza y fin de la discusión. ¿Pero qué clase de aristócrata sería si matara a sangre fría a un idiota indefenso? Resopló por entre los dientes y se acuclilló para intentar reanimarlo, sólo evitaría tocarlo, estaba completamente sucio y era asqueroso. Incluso podría tener la peste ¿o quién sabe? Todo era posible tratándose de los campesinos.

—¡Despierta! —Llamó empujándolo ligeramente con la punta de su bota,

el bulto soltó otro gemido pero no dio más señales de querer obedecer—.¡Vamos, despierta! —Exclamó rodándolo con el pie hasta ponerlo boca arriba.

Por un segundo se quedo admirando los rasgos de ese hombre sucio. Y comenzó a dudar ¿Era hombre? Era difícil decirlo, teniendo en cuenta que parecía demasiado pequeño y el lodo que lo cubría no ayudaba a determinar nada. Sacó de su bolsillo uno de sus pañuelos y tras frotarle por unos minutos el rostro, evitando rozar los pequeños cortes, logro encasillarlo en una definición: Mujer.

¿Pero dónde estaba su vestido? ¿Acaso sólo estaba cubierta por barro?

Arqueó una ceja divertido con esa idea, sería interesante descubrirlo.

—Ahmm… —Ella llamó su atención al volver a emitir tan peculiar sonido, parecía el ronroneo de un gatito. Harry buscó el lugar más adecuado para levantarla, en realidad no quería ensuciar su ropa pero al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo. Se quitó la capa y recordando que en alguna parte de su ser, había algo que lo asimilaba a un caballero, la cubrió con ella. La mujercita se retorció ligeramente en sus brazos, mientras él emprendía el camino de regreso a su caballo

—. ¿Qué…? —dijo con un suave susurro.

—Shh… —La calmó apretándola más a su cuerpo, ella estaba congelada ¿y cómo no estarlo? si prácticamente no llevaba ropa—.Vendrá conmigo…tranquila.


	3. El Lord

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia que obviamente no me pertenece sino a la increíble Tamara Araoz y los personajes de J.K. Rowling. Un abrazo y Enjoy **

Era imposible pero por un instante había creído tener un sueño, en el que se despertaba en un bosque frio y un felino enorme intentaba devorársela. Pero sólo había sido su imaginación demasiado estimulada por el azúcar, pues se encontraba en su confortable cama, cubierta por las mantas correspondientes. ¡Momento! ¿Por qué las mantas se apartaban? Abrió los ojos abruptamente, para encontrarse delante de ella a un extraño, que tenía las manos justamente encima de su blusa. Gritó afanosamente y retrocedió hasta darse la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, él dio un brinco poniéndose de pie y hasta parecía un poco sorprendido por haber sido atrapado infraganti. Intentó acercarse midiendo sus pasos y ella volvió a soltar un chillido dándole a entender que no lo quería cerca.

—No grite— Le espetó mirándola con recelo.

—¡No te acerques! — Replicó Ginny, mientras se echaba un rápido vistazo para corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Si notaba una mínima arruga en sus shorts, ese tipo se las vería negras.

—¿Todo en orden? —Inquirió al percatarse de lo que ella hacía.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó ignorando sus palabras anteriores.

—Soy el que salvó su vida y debería mostrarse más agradecida al respecto. —Ginny apartó la mirada de su rostro y no pudo más que sonrojarse avergonzada.

—Lo lamento amigo, es que me tomaste desprevenida… —Explicó gesticulando con las manos para restarle importancia, algo que había aprendido en su curso de lenguaje corporal.

Siempre que se conocía a alguien nuevo, para crear una relación de pares y tranquila, debía mostrar sus palmas de modo que dejara implícito que ella era fuente de paz. ¿A que no era un curso genial ese? Él la observo arqueando una ceja y pasó de hacer un comentario, quizás lo de las palmas había funcionado para que no se pusiera a la defensiva.

Ginny aprovechó ese momento de silencio para dar una miradita al lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación bastante austera, poco amueblada pero amplia. Al igual que la cama, no podía emitir queja alguna pues era súper mega comodísima, se arrellenó en los almohadones probando su textura. Entonces notó que alguien medía cada uno de sus movimientos, alzó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado en disculpa, por un instante se había olvidado de él. Pero fue el simple hecho de verlo lo que hizo lugar a una pregunta, hasta ocupar la totalidad de su mente.

—¿Por qué me estabas sacando la ropa? —El extraño apretó los ojos en finas líneas y la escrutó a profundidad con una mirada oscura. En ese instante reparó en el color verde refulgente de sus ojos y un calor ascendió desde su estómago para situarse justamente en sus mejillas.

Ginny se olvidó lo que le estaba reclamando y tan sólo llevo su atención a cualquier otro punto. Pero por más que intentaba no mirarlo, sus ojos regresaban inexorablemente a aquel tipo vestido de traje negro, al igual que un empleado mortuorio. Eso desentonaba un poco con su imagen, pues parecía joven, no más de veintitantos y la cara de amargura también le restaba atractivo. Ella podría jurar que sonriendo, el hombre aquel sería devastadoramente apuesto.

—No puede meterse al agua con ropa. —Musitó en respuesta después de lo que parecieron horas de silencio.

—¿Al agua?

—Usted y su ropa, están causando estragos en mi cama… —Espetó paseando la mirada por la susodicha, Ginny se miró las manos y las piernas cubiertas de lodo, sutilmente apoyadas sobre unas sábanas que supieron ser blancas antes de su llegada.

—Ay lo siento… —susurró y si podía ser posible se puso aún más roja.— ¿Dónde puedo limpiarme?

—Allí. Él apuntó una puerta de madera y luego se metió las manos en los bolsillos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como si ella fuese alguna especie de ladrona o algo por el estilo, Ginny se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió a donde le había indicado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ya cansada de ese escrutinio tan intenso, él sacudió la cabeza en una suave negación y por un momento ella pensó que no le respondería.

—Nada… sólo que, si es mujer… —Apuntó pareciendo desilusionado al respecto. Ginny lo observó arqueando una ceja, no le había parecido, pero quizás su radar de homosexuales estaba averiado por tantos golpes en la cabeza.

—Oh… —respondió no muy segura de que decir— Tal vez tengas mejor suerte la próxima— Y sin más, ingresó en el cuarto de baño.

En el lugar tan solo había encontrado una enorme tina que desbordaba de agua caliente, un biombo y un espejo de cuerpo entero en el que ella no quería verse. Al parecer el tipo iba a bañarla se despertase o no, pues ya tenía todo listo para meterla, qué bueno que había reaccionado antes. Que estuviese para como para comérselo no lo habilitaba para ciertas tareas, ella aún tenía algo de dignidad. Se metió sin sacarse la ropa, pues el frio continuaba siendo demasiado fuerte como para andar desnudándose así como así. Luego de tallarse cada parte de su cuerpo y de dejar el agua teñida de negro, se sintió lista para salir. En el transcurso de su baño había intentado lavar sus prendas y luego las dejo colgadas en los laterales de la tina, aún estaban bastante sucias pero al menos las podría usar una vez que se secaran.

Entonces se percató de un pequeño faltante, no tenía nada con que secarse o peor para el caso no tenía nada que ponerse. Al menos que se arriesgara a pescar un resfriado y volviera a usar las ropas que traía, pero primero necesitaba secarse. Observó en todas direcciones, ni siquiera tenía una cortina como para cubrirse y salir en busca de alguna prenda, sería demasiado teniendo en cuenta que no conocía el lugar. Bueno solo quedaba una opción y era pedirle ayuda al señor X, pues lo llamaría así hasta que le diera un nombre con el cual tratarlo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con toda la delicadeza que pudo… después de todo era una damisela en apuros.— ¡Chico! —No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un mísero sonidito que le indicara que había sido oída. Se arrodilló en la tina para poder ampliar el alcance de su grito, colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y lo intentó una vez más.— ¡Hey! ¡Hola! —La delicadeza se le había ido con el baño pues ya hasta parecía un camionero gritando a todo pulmón ¿Es que no había nadie en ese maldito caserón?— ¡Oyeeee! —Y entonces la puerta se abrió, Ginny se quedó tiesa admirando al hombre que la observaba sorprendido y de alguna otra forma, que ella prefirió no averiguar.

Él bajo la vista más allá de su cuello y ella acompañó el movimiento, fue cuando notó cómo se le estaba exhibiendo y completamente gratis. Prácticamente se echó un clavado en la tina para que el agua volviese a cubrirla. Él se quedó allí sin mover un músculo, Ginny asomó la nariz y un cachito de su boca fuera.

—¿Podrías darme una toalla? —Murmuró y volvió a sumergirse con el cuerpo en llamas, pues no podría haber causado peor impresión.

El tipo la había visto desnuda ¿Qué podría ser más humillante? Oyó el sonido de sus pasos y unos minutos después la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Ginny emergió de su entierro acuático y a tientas tomo la toalla que reposaba inocentemente a un costado. Luego de secarse a conciencia una y otra vez, quizás por el simple hecho de hacer tiempo y no tener que salir a verlo, optó por dejar de actuar como niña. Sí la había visto desnuda ¿Y qué? No tenía un cuerpo por el cual debería avergonzarse, y no era el primer hombre que la veía de esa manera. Qué va, sólo eran un par de pechos, seguramente él también había visto algunos en su vida y los de ella no serían algo trascendental.

Convencida de que ese pequeño incidente no dictaminaría la relación entre el desconocido y ella, logró salir con la frente en alto. Se encontró con la cama limpia e incluso las marcas en el piso ya estaban borradas, vaya que él no había perdido tiempo. Ataviada en una toalla no se sentía muy cómoda, pero no había visualizado nada de ropa por lo que iba a tener que pedirle ayuda una vez más. Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas y ella dio un respingo antes de volverse.

—Emm…me preguntaba…si… —Ok sin importar cuánto se hubiese querido convencer, nada iba a lograr que se sintiera menos incomoda en su presencia.

—¿Qué? —La apremió sin dejar de analizarla, Ginny apretó con mayor fuerza la toalla y entonces cualquier duda en su cabeza se disipó. Este hombre no era gay, eso era definitivo.—Tienes algo que pueda usar… —Él arqueo una ceja y sin decir nada dio la vuelta, ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo. No estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran de esa forma y con tanta seriedad, él parecía de semblante frio pero sus ojos contaban una historia muy diferente.

—Es lo único, no tengo nada para una mujer— Le extendió una camisa blanca que podría cubrirla hasta las rodillas, era larguísima y asemejaba más a un camisón.

—Gracias. —Susurró y luego sólo se quedaron mirándose, como si ninguno supiera que hacer a continuación. Tras un largo minuto de vacilación, él opto por dar el primer paso y rápido desapareció por la puerta de madera dejándola completamente sola. Ginny se apresuró a echarse la prenda encima y aunque ya no estaba desnuda, tenía el pequeño detalle de que estaba descalza y con mucho frio.

—Hay unas pantuflas del otro lado de la cama y puedes usar esto —Ella casi da un brinco al oír su voz, es que se movía como un fantasma sin emitir sonido. Siguió sus indicaciones y se puso las pantuflas, luego tomó la bata azul que posiblemente le pertenecía a él pues el aroma masculino era demasiado penetrante. Una vez que hubo completado su atuendo el frio mermo considerablemente, toda enfundada en ropas masculinas alzó la mirada y le obsequió una sonrisa en agradecimiento. El continuó con su semblante inexpresivo, sin emitir juicio por lo que ella decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, no hubo alteración ni siquiera una mínima muestra de interés, pero aun así le respondió.

—Harry James Weasley, Marqués de Godric —Pronunció como si presentarse de esa forma fuese una molestia, Ginny se quedó con sus ojos clavados en él. ¿Había dicho Marqués? Tentativamente ella podría decir que parecía demasiado joven para ostentar un título nobiliario, pero ella no sabía mucho del tema. Eso de los títulos era algo muy del viejo continente, en América no existían y hasta creía que en Europa eran algo ya pasado de moda. Pero si él quería ser Marqués ¿Quién era ella para negárselo?

—Yo soy Gin… —Se detuvo y pensó que si Harry tenía tanta ceremonia para presentarse, ella también podría intentarlo.— Ginevra Molly Prewett, sin título— Añadió medio en broma pero al parecer el no captó la idea, pues le devolvió una mirada reprobatoria.— Mis amigos me dicen Ginny— Añadió, dado que él no lucía muy dispuesto a continuar con la charla.

—Muy bien Señorita Prewett —Él asintió a nadie, algo muy similar a una rápida reverencia y se dio la vuelta para dejarla una vez más sola.

—¡Harry espera! —Lo llamó haciendo que se detuviera en el quicio, él sólo le dirigió una mirada para que ella supiera que tenía su atención. —Me preguntaba…si podrías indicarme el camino más directo a Corpus Christi—Él se volvió por completo y por primera vez pareció confuso.

—Me temo que no estoy familiarizado con ese sitio— Una vez más intentó irse y Ginny fue un tanto más agresiva en ese momento, lo tomó por el saco y de un jalón lo regresó a su sitio. Harry le devolvió una mirada cargada de impaciencia y resopló ya mostrándose receloso.

—Pues… el camino a la ciudad más cercana. —Insistió, deteniéndose por un segundo al notar que no tenía idea de donde estaba. —¿También podrías decirme dónde estoy?

—Está en mis tierras y también está agotando mi paciencia, la ciudad más cercana es Londres y es un viaje de cuatro días ¿Contenta? —Ginny soltó una carcajada, podía jurar que él estaba bromeando. Por un instante ella pareció haber oído Londres.

—Vamos, no juegues. —Le espetó sonriendo sin obtener ninguna respuesta satisfactoria.— Necesito ir a casa antes de que alguien note mi ausencia. —Él apretó los ojos en finas líneas y soltando un suspiro, se acercó hasta que tan solo los separaron unos centímetros.

—Primero, —Señaló con la voz en un tajante susurro— Yo no juego; segundo no le he permitido dirigirse hacia mí con tanto desenfado. Para usted Señorita Prewett, soy Lord Godric y que no se le olvide. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos, ese idiota realmente no estaba bromeando, pretendía que ella le dijera Lord ¡Qué locura!

—Es… —Él sacudió una mano frente a su rostro para callarla, claramente no había terminado con su pequeño discursillo y ella lo estaba interrumpiendo.

—Mandaré alguien al pueblo para que le consiga ropa y tendrá un carruaje a su disposición para que la lleve a donde a usted se le ocurra ir. Mientras, le agradecería que no se entrometiera en mi camino y que guarde silencio, estoy intentando trabajar. —Sin decir más giro sobre sus talones y dejándola con la boca abierta la abandonó en aquel lugar, con cientos de preguntas rondándole en la mente.

Ginny ya no sabía si salir de la habitación era una buena idea, tal vez el "Lord" se enfadaría de tan solo verla. Tras pasar un tiempo considerándolo admirando el cielorraso, decidió estirar los músculos. Ese lugar era mortalmente aburrido, no había una televisión o siquiera un libro. Se arrimó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas sin ninguna parsimonia, el sol estaba ligeramente cubierto por nubes y el día lentamente comenzaba a caer. Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no tenía intención de pasar la noche en aquel sitio y menos con ese hombre extraño. Pero sin ropa no podría llegar lejos y tras echar un rápido vistazo, verificó que la casa estaba rodeada por bosque. No podía ver nada en las cercanías, sólo un establo en el que había dos hombres bastantes sucios trabajando. Alguien golpeo la puerta logrando que ella se pusiera en alerta, si se trataba de Harry esperaba que sólo viniera a traerle la ropa que le había prometido. Pero no era él, cuando ella dio la señal para que ingresaran una mujer entrada en edad, cruzo exponiéndole una tímida sonrisa.

—Buenos días Señorita. —Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se quedó viéndola con esos pequeños ojos azules amigables, Ginny sonrió y dio unos pasos vacilantes en su dirección.

—Hola, soy Ginny.

—Yo soy Pomona… —Señaló con un tono de voz regio pero a la vez maternal, al segundo Ginny se sintió cómoda en su presencia. La mujer fue hasta la cama y hasta ese momento ella no noto que traía una caja en sus finos brazos… algo pálidos sentenció ella mientras la observaba desplegar una tela.— No sabía su talla, pero creo que esto le sentará bien —Sin poder ocultar su emoción, prácticamente brincó hasta ponerse a un lado de Pomona.

No le importaba si le iba pequeño, ella lo haría entrar a como diera lugar. Pero entonces su entusiasmo pareció huir por la ventana, pues tan solo vio un vestido y uno que parecía ser bastante…viejo. No que estuviera gastado, sino más bien anticuado, algo que habría estado de moda en los años de su bisabuela o quizás antes.

—Amm… —No sabía cómo decirle que eso no era lo que ella acostumbraba, después de todo Pomona la observaba con impaciencia, como si no pudiera esperar a verla enfundada en esas telas. —No suelo usar vestidos— Musitó evitando su mirada, la mujer dio un respingo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que usted usa?— Instó con la curiosidad adornando su arrugado rostro.

—Pantalones… jeans o quizás una falda —Pomona chasqueó la lengua y levanto el vestido de la cama, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Aquí no podrá utilizar esa clase de atuendos, usted es una Señorita y su ropa debe reflejar su condición —Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—A nadie le importa eso, todo el mundo sabe que soy chica. —Señaló, dado que era algo tonto pensar que si no llevaba vestido, se vería menos femenina.

—Por supuesto. —Acordó Pomona, haciéndola levantar los brazos para pasarle el vestido por la cabeza, Ginny se dejó hacer ¿Qué más daba? Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería llevar algo con corsé. —Pero a mi Lord no le agradaría verla llevar cualquier atuendo… él ha escogido este específicamente para usted. —Comentó risueña, Giiny hizo un alto y la observó ceñuda.

—No me voy a poner un vestido para él. —Espetó, ya tratando de salir del revoltijo de telas.— Me interesa absolutamente nada su opinión. —Pomona bufó y luchó por volverle a bajar el vestido, ella se apartó y la mujer la persiguió por el lugar en un vano intento por atraparla.

—Por favor Señorita, no debe correr en esas ropas… podría enfermar —Ginny no hizo caso de su advertencia y cubierta tan solo por su camisola, escapó del vestido, de Pomona y de la habitación. Ya no le importaba enfrentar el frio, tan solo quería salir de allí, nunca se rebajaría a cumplir los caprichos de un loco que se creía Marqués.

Llevaba horas estudiando la misiva, jamás había esperado recibir noticias tan exasperantes. Pero como si no fuera suficiente tener que atender todo los asuntos de la finca, ahora también tendría que concentrarse en nimiedades. Cualquiera pensaría que con su pasado ya estaría exento de cumplir con protocolos, pero claramente había subestimado a su familia. Releyó la carta de su madre y soltando una maldición entre dientes la arrojó a un lado, atendería ese asunto luego. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, le importaba una mierda que su hermano menor se casara y le importaba incluso menos que estuviera en carrera por su título. Era insultante que el simple hecho de poseer una esposa lo habitara a tomar posesión de un título que claramente no le pertenecía. Harry alzó la cabeza de entre sus papeles al oír un ruido en el piso superior, salió de su estudio y con paso apresurado se dirigió a las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó el primer escalón, notó como una persona bajaba a trompicones sin mirar hacia adelante, él intento hacerse a un lado pero no logro su cometido. La chica le impactó de lleno logrando que ambos descendieran el último tramo con una fuerte caída, él se llevó la peor parte pues ella aterrizó sobre su cuerpo. Maldiciendo su mala suerte se puso de pie, levantándola también a ella y tomándola por los hombros, le dio una sacudida.

—¿Eres estúpida? —Ella lo observó con los ojos como platos y se volvió sobre su hombro dirigiendo su atención a la escalera, Harry se vio obligado a observar también y vio como Pomona descendía a la misma velocidad con un vestido colgado en el brazo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó la criada tomando a la chica por un brazo y alejándola de su lado.— Mi Lord…yo… —Ella intentó explicarse, pero Harry sabía que la culpable era aquella mujercita de mirada tan extraña.

—No. —Calló a la mujer mayor con un ademán y llevó su atención a la chica.— ¿No fui claro antes? —Ella asintió ligeramente y su labio inferior tembló amenazando con romper en un llanto.— Olvídalo. —Rezongó dando por terminada esa ridícula reunión. Se volvió hacia Pomona para dar una última orden.— La quiero fuera de esta casa, ahora mismo.

La criada no respondió pero sus ojos expresaron cuan en desacuerdo estaba con su decisión, Harry se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Él no iba a dar refugio a cualquiera que encontrara vagando por ahí y esa chica sólo auguraba problemas. Regresó a su estudio y una vez más enfrentó su realidad, si continuaba lejos de la sociedad terminaría por perder su prestigio. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y observó el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. No era tan importante, su vida no cambiaría si perdiera el título. Seguiría siendo él, tan miserable como de costumbre, tal vez con el tiempo terminaría por rendirse y dejaría que la muerte lo atrapase. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el deseo de vivir y lo único que lo mantenía ocupado eran sus obligaciones. Si dejaba que su hermano tomara el control, él ya no tendría que preocuparse, ya no tendría que intentar mantenerse aferrado a nada. Podría desligarse y dedicar lo que restara de su existencia a pensar, pensar en todo lo que había perdido y pensar en ella. Recordarla e incluso soñarla, podría darle todo ese tiempo que no supo aprovechar, todo ese tiempo que le había negado. Entonces quizás en algún momento regresaría a su lado y dejaría de sentir ese vacío… que hacía tanto crecía en su pecho. Ese que había invadido cada centímetro de su ser desde el mismísimo día en que se había despedido de Romilda.


	4. Ginny en el País de las Maravillas

**Hola! Se que paso mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización pero mi computador no entiende de razones y me dejo tirada unas dos semanas xD Me disculpó por no haber respondido sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, pero el capítulo tenía comandos y cuando los elimine también elimine mis respuestas, hoy con muchísima vergüenza me disculpo y aprovecho para pedirles que porfis me dejen aunque sea un review!**

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a la espectacular Tamara Araoz y los personajes a la reina J.K. Rowling **

**Enjoy:D**

**Ginny en el País de las Maravillas.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dando vueltas en esa habitación, pero sus pies estaban por traspasar el piso por tanta fricción. Ginny se regañaba internamente por ser tan insensata; por supuesto que siempre se arrepentía de las cosas cuando era demasiado tarde. Sus padres continuamente le recordaban que ser tan impulsiva la metía en problemas constantemente, el asunto es que ella aun no lo recordaba. ¿Por qué simplemente no se había puesto ese condenado vestido? ¿Qué perdía con seguirle el juego? Bueno, ahora ya sabía lo que perdía y era su oportunidad de pasar la noche en un lugar calientito. Pero ya estaba hecho y no pensaba rogarle, si tenía que ir a la calle lo haría con la frente en alto. Tan solo buscaría un teléfono público y llamaría a sus padres, o quizás ni siquiera fuese necesario. Una idea centello en su mente y Ginny prácticamente pegó un brinco para alcanzar el cuarto de baño. Sí estaba mojado y embarrado, pero también tenía su carcasa protectora. Presionó las teclas con los ojos cerrados, rogando internamente que aun tuviera vida útil.

—Por favor… por favor… —Y entonces el sonido celestial que anunciaba en la pantalla brillante "Buen día Ginny"— ¡Siii! — Mientras aguardaba a que el celular consiguiera señal, tomó asiento en la cama dejando sus pies colgar libremente.

—Señorita… —El llamado fue acompañado por el ingreso de Pomona, la señora la observó con un gesto apesadumbrado que podía trasmitir mucho más que mil palabras esgrimidas.

—No te preocupes Pom ya encontré mi teléfono, pronto llamare a mis padres. —Ella arqueó una ceja al parecer no muy convencida y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Antes debería vestirse. —Ofreció con una sonrisa propensa a escapar de sus labios, Ginny bajó la vista al vestido y la regresó hacia Pomona

—Mmm… —Estaba por negarse pero el rostro que le expuso Pom fue demasiado como para decir que no.— Bien. —Terminó por acceder y la mujer le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya va a ver lo guapa que queda. —Se encogió de hombros… ni que fuera el vestido mágico de Cenicienta. —¿Cómo se pondrá en contacto con sus padres? —Instó, mientras le anudaba las distintas tiras del corsé, apretando sistemáticamente sus pechos. Ginny dirigió su vista al espejo y quedó sorprendida por el rápido efecto de aquella cosa, jamás en su vida habría pensado que podía llegar a tener escote. Pero allí estaba, a la vista de cualquiera que quisiera apreciarlo. Sí… la cosa le quitaba el aire, pero los resultados de su presencia eran más que evidentes. No pudo responder al instante pues de un segundo a otro se vio inmersa en un montón de tela, que por su suavidad delataba ser de alguna especie de seda; de un color celeste agua que algunos lo llamarían turquesa pero que ella pensaba que simplemente era una variación del celeste sin tomarse el trabajo de diferenciarlos todos. El vestido caía majestuosamente en finas capas, desde la faja, a tono, realzando desde su busto hasta sus tobillos.

—Traje mi celular así que no será problema. —Respondió volviendo su cabeza en dirección adonde reposaba el aparato y al mismo tiempo recuperándose del pequeño shock que le produjo descubrir lo bien que podría lucir enfundada en telas tan exquisitas. Desmintió en ese momento el tonto dicho "Aunque la mona se vista de seda…" Pues definitivamente aquel vestido podría obrar milagros, incluso para esa desdichada mona.

—¿Celular? —A través del espejo Ginny pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Pomona, pero no se molestó en dar una amplia explicación pues aún se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, me será un poco difícil explicarles donde estoy… —Hizo una pausa súbitamente notando que aún no se lo había preguntado a ella, quizás Pomona no le jugaría bromas y le diría la verdad.— Por cierto… ¿Dónde estoy?

—Está en la ciudad de Bath, al oeste de Londres. —La mujer se detuvo para recoger algo de la cama y al instante la hizo sentarse en la pequeña silla que reposaba frente al tocador. Ginny se quedó muda, por un momento pensó volver a oír Londres, pero esta vez no había sido su imaginación, realmente le estaban informando que estaba en aquel viejo país. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—¿¡Dijiste Londres!?— Pomona asintió muy concentrada en su trabajo, sus manos se movían hábilmente en su cabello, levantando mechones y ajustándolos correctamente con peinetas.

— Pero eso queda en Europa. —Explicó en un susurro aun sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Así es. —Respondió sin inmutarse, incluso sonreía, Ginny casi suelta un bufido.

—¡No puedo estar en Europa! —Exclamó dándose la vuelta para mirar a aquella mujer, que tenía que estar mintiendo. Dios, no la dejaría creer tremenda mentira. Pomona pareció desconcertada por su reacción, pero volvió a exponerle una sonrisa con la esperanza de que Ginny se relajase. ¡Al demonio! Pensó en un exabrupto, jamás se relajaría, no estando en Londres, no estando tan lejos de su casa de su familia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Qué tiene…? —Repitió incrédula.— ¡Yo vivo en América! No pude simplemente haber aparecido aquí de un día para el otro. —Ginny se levantó de un brinco y giró en la habitación de un lado a otro, como si no estuviese segura de a donde ir o que hacer, finalmente se dejó caer en la cama con un gesto de rendición. Su cabeza golpeó sus manos tratando de alguna forma de mantenerla sobre su cuello, pues de un minuto a otro pensaba que simplemente escaparía y la dejaría a su buena suerte.— ¡Oh Dios! Tal vez me secuestraron…tal vez me vendieron… —Mientras divagaba en las distintas hipótesis, se preguntó cómo era posible que sus padres no la estuvieran buscando. ¿Cuántos días llevaría lejos de su casa?— Puedes… levantó la vista un tanto abrumada, hacia la mujer que la observaba con compasión.— ¿Qué fecha es? —Instó sin poder contener el temblor de su labio, tan solo necesitaba de un mínimo estímulo y rompería en llanto. Sí, se consideraba fuerte y una mujer capaz de afrontar casi cualquier cosa, pero ¿Londres? Eso era otro país, otra costumbre ¡Rayos! Era otro maldito continente.

—30 de Agosto. —Ginny soltó una carcajada irónica, al parecer no estaba mostrándose demasiado desesperada pues Pomona pretendía seguir con el absurdo.

—Imposible. —Musitó poniéndose lentamente de pie, la mujer lucio un rostro de verdaderamente contrariedad.— No puede ser 30 de Agosto, porque eso fue ayer…porque eso significaría que aún es mi cumpleaños y es más imposible aun, porque yo no pude atravesar todo el mundo en unos segundos. —Pomona no pareció feliz con su respuesta y se volvió con el objetivo de recoger algo en la cómoda, Ginny la observaba pero su mente estaba proyectando distintos escenarios. ¿Habrían sido secuestradores de chicas?

No lo recordaba y eso la asustaba aun más, tal vez la habían drogado o quizás habían utilizado su cuerpo para transportar droga. Todo podía ser probable, todo y a la vez nada, quizás los dementes de esa casa pretendían unirla en su grupo y le exponían esa sarta de idioteces. Sí, se dijo mentalmente, ellos estaban mal seguramente eso era lo que ocurría. Al menos esa teoría la tranquilizaba un poco, ahora solo restaba salir de allí cuanto antes, o tal vez terminaría contagiándose.

—Aquí tiene, es el periódico del día. Lo recogí esta mañana en el pueblo, puede verificar la fecha allí. — Le apunto la parte superior del gran periódico y ella frunció el ceño antes de ponerse a leer.

—Esto está mal— Señaló con convicción y aunque en su voz no hubo vacilación, la teoría del engaño masivo tambaleó notoriamente.

—No Señorita, la fecha es correcta…estamos al día 31 del mes octavo del año 1765 de nuestro señor. —Por un instante tan solo se quedó con la mirada fija en la boca de Pomona, sus labios se habían movido de eso no cabía duda pero sus palabras… sus palabras simplemente carecían de sentido.

Entonces ¿Por qué repentinamente sintió como si la realidad viniera a golpearle la puerta? Ginny giró la cabeza abruptamente en todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio que le ratificara que estaba en el siglo XXI. Pero sus ojos viajaron desde las cortinas de brocado, a la cama con dosel de cuatro postes y por ultimo termino posándose en la mujer enfundada en un vestido estilo regencia o victoriano, no podía precisarlo. Y sus recuerdos de las horas anteriores centellaron como burlándose de su falta de atención, la tina con patas de metal como garras, la ropa extraña del Lord. ¡Por Dios del cielo! El lord mismo, él y su manera tan formal de hablar, sus movimientos calculados y su porte tan masculino. Estaba todo tan obvio frente a sus ojos, que sólo ella sería incapaz de verlo. Sólo faltaba que le agitaran un cartel en la frente y que el mismísimo Rey viniera a estrecharle la mano. Ginny comenzó a hiperventilarse, por alguna extraña razón ya no se sentía muy capaz de seguir con el trabajo simple y mundano de respirar. Entonces su cuerpo simplemente se desentendió de su mente y huyó, no tenía destino o quizás tan sólo pretendía abrir una puerta y llegar irremediablemente a su época.

—¿Dónde dices que fue?

—No estoy segura milord, estábamos hablando y luego simplemente salió corriendo —Harry no tenía voluntad ni entusiasmo para afrontar aquello, tan solo deseaba su paz, pero al parecer últimamente la misma estaba demasiado sobrevalorada.

—Quizás solo fue a tomar aire. —Siseo en un vano intento de desentenderse del menester, Pomona bufó sin ánimos de ocultar su desagrado.

—Yo la noté bastante contrariada… —Espeto y sus ojos viajaron a las ventanas que convenientemente él mantenía cerradas, pues la luz del sol lo perturbaba causándole largos dolores de cabeza. —La noche está cayendo milord y se trata de una joven asustadiza y confundida— Con esa frase pretendía despertar su compasión, algo que claramente no funcionó.

Harry se puso de pie dirigiéndose a su lustrosa vitrina de bebidas y escogió entre las distintas licoreras el mejor brandy que el dinero podía conseguir. Directo de Francia, y a pesar de que obtener mercancía de un enemigo tan asiduo, podría considerarse como una falta de respeto a la corona, le importaba un bledo. Amaba su Armagnac y ni mil reyes lo obligarían a dejar de obtenerlo, por los medios legales o ilegales que se le presentasen.

—Lord Godric. —Lo llamó apartándolo del laborioso y metódico trabajo de agitar correctamente su bebida. Nadie se percataba de la necesidad que esto conllevaba, pues alcanzar la temperatura adecuada era un don que no muchos poseían. Dio un rápido sorbo, comprobando que el toque nunca se le iría, sus manos siempre tenían el calor indicado. Un tanto más relajado, observó por sobre la copa a Pomona que con su expresión ceñuda aparentemente intentaba implantarse.

—Dime. —Espetó regresando a la cómoda superficie de cuero que lo mantenía horas pegado a su escritorio y a sus tareas.

—La joven, por favor.

—Si ella decidió retirarse, yo no soy quien para detenerla—Y con esas palabras dio por zanjado el asunto, tomó los papeles que esperaban por su atención y rápidamente volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo. Un carraspeo casi insonoro lo arrastró de nuevo a aquello, a lo que él no tenía ningún interés en regresar. Puso los ojos en blanco y analizó el semblante de su ama de llaves con un gesto despectivo, que claramente dejaba entrever el mensaje oculto en su mirada, un firme y contundente "déjame solo" —¿Necesitas algo más? —Instó pero su voz no admitía replica, su tono era una invitación para que se retirara. Y contra todo pronóstico Pomona se plantó en su lugar y asintió con convicción. —¿Qué?

—Búsquela. —Pidió y rápidamente bajo la mirada al piso, como si acabara de pronunciar la peor de las blasfemias frente al mismísimo papa.

—No. —Respondió, y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó que se retirara y ella hizo una rápida reverencia antes de cumplir su orden. Pues sin importar cuantos años llevara trabajando con él, nada, ni la relación de confianza más profunda que ellos pudieran tener, le dejaba espacio para desobedecerlo.

—Un caballero jamás ignoraría a una dama en aprietos…—Y con ese último comentario cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Harry alzó la vista dispuesto a soltar una retahíla de insultos, su propia criada acaba de ponerlo en su sitio y sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior. Pero se vio obligado a aplacarla, quisiera admitirlo o no, él se había comprometido de cierta forma a poner a la Señorita Prewett a salvo. Después de todo la había rescatado de una muerte segura y lo más sensato era actuar como la diplomacia dictaba, sería mal visto volverle la cara en esos momentos. Aunque ella hubiera decidido irse por voluntad propia, no era digno de un verdadero hombre dejar que una Señorita vagara por las calles sin la adecuada protección. Se levantó de su sillón resoplando por lo bajo, maldiciendo su condenada educación y a su estúpida condición que lo obligaba a actuar bajo reglas de etiqueta establecidas.

Tras merodear por los alrededores cuidando de no tomar un camino equívoco, pues aunque se mantenía en sus tierras nada lo eximia de perderse, se reprochó por no traer su arco o mínimamente su pistola. Le agradaba llevar cuenta clara de la extensión de sus dominios, pero también debía recordar que aquellos lugares eran frecuentados por animales que reclamaban así como él, el poderío. Unos golpecitos repetidos y un tanto nerviosos lo fueron guiando, Harry aguzó los sentidos para determinar su procedencia. Él era muy bueno moviéndose en la oscuridad, factor que parecía crecer a medida que se dejaba atrapar más y más por las sombras. Si ya de por si detestaba la luz del sol, su condición era como la excusa perfecta para que él pudiera mantener un retiro casi completo de la sociedad y sus petulancias. Eso incluía los paseos interminables bajo el fiero escrutinio del astro rey, cosa que convenientemente no echaba para nada de menos.

—¿Por qué? —Un golpe.— ¿Por qué? —Otro golpe seguido por un ligero sollozo. —¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué haré? —La voz frustrada de la Señorita resonaba sutilmente perdida en el murmullo del viento. Harry continuó con paso firme, directo a los constantes reproches que parecían desbordar de la boca de la damisela Prewett. Pues dudaba que otra persona estuviera allí en las inmediaciones de su finca, injuriándose tan filosóficamente sobre su situación actual.

—¿Señorita Prewett? —Ella alzó su rostro enrojecido con las rodillas entumecidas y lo observó con gesto contrariado. Luego movió su pie repentinamente hacia adelante, haciéndolo chocar contra el árbol que la enfrentaba. Un sonido hueco emergió del susodicho y él pudo determinar de dónde venían esos ruidos que había escuchado antes.

—Déjame sola. —Dijo volviendo a dar una patadita. El típico berrinche de una niña, pensó en su fuero interno y contradiciendo su pedido, terminó de recorrer los metros que los separaban.

—Levántese. —Ordenó con voz firme pero ella no dio indicios de oír sus palabras. Harry la tomó de un brazo y con un movimiento limpio la tuvo de pie frente a él. La Señorita Prewett, no lo objetó, no dijo nada… se limitó a quedarse tiesa, al parecer sin ánimos de presentar batalla. —Vamos. —Le indicó, pero en ese momento ella no se movió tan dócilmente como antes.

—¿Con que objeto? —Murmuró sorbiendo por la nariz, le era difícil determinar si lloraba o no, pues la luz era endemoniadamente pobre en ese lugar. Y ella se observaba los pies como si temiera que de momento a otro estos desaparecieran.

—Está helando y no pienso quedarme a discutir en medio de la nada, muévase. —Ella se liberó de su amarre con un tirón que lo tomó desprevenido.

—Pediste que me fuera y lo hice, ahora déjame en paz. ¿A ti que te importa si muero congelada o devorada por algún animal? —Se obligó a ignorar esa manera tan poco correcta que utilizaba para dirigirse a él, Harry no era demasiado puntilloso con los asuntos de etiqueta. Pero dado su título y su nombre exigía al menos el mínimo de los respetos, algo que claramente la Señorita no poseía.

—Tiene razón, su vida no es de particular interés para mí. Pero me niego a tener que venir a recoger su cadáver en la mañana y por sobre todo, me niego a tener que estar explicando las razones de su deceso. —Se detuvo cuando ella clavó sus extraños ojos en él, no podía determinar su color…no eran negros, pero sí bastante oscuros.

Sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia y recordó que en ese momento estaba presentando un alegato.

—Si quiere morir, lo hará lejos de aquí y preferentemente lejos de mí—La boca de ella comenzó a temblar descontroladamente y sus extraños ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, luego simplemente se dejó caer rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador. Harry sintió la necesidad de patearse, no había querido ser tan duro pero detestaba cuando las personas ponían cuestionamientos ilógicos. Él le había dado una respuesta racional, algo que al parecer no había sido bien aceptado por su interlocutora.— ¡Levántese! —Volvió a gruñir ya yendo por su brazo, ella se revolvió debajo de su mano y soltó un chillido que lo detuvo en seco. Era imposible que una mujercita tan pequeña gritara de esa forma, no se daba una idea de cómo hacía para ser tan contundente. —¡Deje de gritar!

—¡Deja de intentar tocarme! —Exclamó en respuesta. —¡Quiero volver a casa… quiero volver a casa… por favor!—Ella alzaba la vista al cielo, como si le estuviera rogando a Dios e ignorando por completo su presencia.

Harry cansado de su actitud infantil estuvo a punto de desistir de sus intentos, cuando volvió a soltar un sollozo. Regresó los pasos que se había alejado y soltando un suspiro se acuclilló a su lado, con paciencia sacada de no sabe dónde. Le tomo de las manos y las aparto lentamente de su rostro, ella a pesar de que tenía los ojos húmedos, no parecía realmente alterada sino más bien lucía como alguien inmerso en un pensamiento concreto.

—Relájese.—Pidió con su voz más solícita.— Dígame que ocurre… ¿Por qué llora? —Se mantuvo en un silencio analítico por largo rato, hasta que lleno sus pulmones y lentamente dejo ir el aire por entre sus labios. Este golpeó el rostro de Harry y él no escapó al suave aroma femenino de su respiración.

—Mi casa… —Espetó en un susurro velado, él la invitó a continuar con un asentimiento. —Quiero volver, pero no sé cómo… estoy muy lejos. —Harry rápidamente recordó la charla que tuvo con Pomona minutos antes de abandonar la finca, su criada le había mencionado que la Señorita Ginny provenía de las colonias. Bien, entonces ella estaba en lo cierto, en realidad estaba bastante lejos, pero no era un imposible. Los viajes a las colonias podían ser arreglados. Claro que costaría por las pequeñas pujas que había en esos momentos, entre los coloniales y los peninsulares, pero se podía hacer.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, estoy seguro que puedo conseguirle un modo de llegar. —Ella sacudió la cabeza sin siquiera oír su propuesta.

—No entiendes. —Le replicó a modo de reproche. —No puedo volver, no hay ningún lado a donde ir…¡Oh Dios! Realmente no quería esto. —Terminó su frase con la cabeza una vez más inclinada hacia arriba, en un ruego al ser celestial. Harry no supo cómo responder, si ella no tenía familia que la aguardase del otro lado del mundo, él no podía solucionarlo. Él no era capaz de darle una dote y conseguirle un marido que cuidara de su persona, después de todo ese era el trabajo de un padre, de una madre o de una institutriz.

—¿Qué edad tiene?—Espeto tratando de hallar una forma de escape, si ella era menor podía apelar a la caridad del estado o incluso podría ser acogida como una pupila.

—Dieciocho—Musitó como si no creyera en sus propias palabras, Harry maldijo entre dientes.

Era una edad demasiado complicada y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que una Señorita debía hacer entonces. ¿Ya se lo podía presentar en sociedad o aún era demasiado joven? No, definitivamente estaba apta para casarse y para presentarse en una temporada. Él había conocido mujeres que con dieciocho años ya eran esposas o incluso madres, así que podía conseguirle un pase. Entonces finalmente se libraría de ella, pero el no tener una familia que la respaldara no la volvía la mejor de las candidatas. Tendría que apelar a la belleza de la muchacha, seguramente con el atuendo adecuado y los adornos necesarios, ella resaltaría entre las demás postulantes. Después de todo su cabello rojizo era electrizante y sus ojos eran algo en que cualquier hombre gustoso, fijaría su atención. Conseguirle un marido que la pudiera mantener no sería gran suplicio, tan solo tendría que buscar en los sitios adecuados y asunto terminado.

—Venga, no podemos quedarnos aquí. —Harry le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla, algo que ella ignoró por completo. Él sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, sabía que las personas de las colonias eran un tanto burdas y el hecho sólo logró evidenciarle la magnitud de su tarea. Iba a tener que volver a la Señorita Prewett una candidata y eso requeriría de adiestramiento, tiempo y mucha paciencia. Tal vez le pediría ayuda a su madre, de seguro ella tomaría bajo su ala protectora a la joven, si él se lo pedía como favor. Por el momento tendría que procurar su bienestar al menos unos días más, luego con habilidad quedaría exento de aquella responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova por siempre: Espero que sea de tu agrado esta adaptación! la autora es una de mis favoritas y tiene unas ideas muy interesantes. Lamento no haberte respondido, pero soy muy descuidada con las publicaciones finales, me gustaría saber que opinas y te agradezco muchísisisisismo por tu comentario. Saludos :D<strong>

**Draconisblade: Espero que estés muy al pendiente, es una hermosa historia y tiene una trama increíble. De igual forma me disculpo y te agradezco muchísisisisismo por tu comentario. Espero poder volver a leerte por aquí. Saludos :D**


	5. De Caballos y Malas Decisiones

**¡Hola!** **Lamento mi irresponsabilidad pero han sido las dos semanas mas ocupadas de mis ****dieciséis años de vida. (Con esto de que mi mamá quiere decorar la casa en Noviembre -.-...**

**Pero bueno, nuevo capítulo y el compromiso de un momento divertido con la historia de Tamara Araoz y los personajes de la reina J.K. Rowling. Gracias por sus reviews y me gusta saber que opinan de la adaptación :D**

**Enjoy **

De Caballos y Malas Decisiones

Mantenerse firme en su lugar la ayudaba a contener los temblores de su cuerpo, creía que nunca podría llegar a pensar cuerdamente otra vez. Pero tras una media hora de estar sentada en aquel enorme salón y en el sofá esponjoso logró recobrar la cordura. No completamente, pues aun se le hacía físicamente imposible haberse movido de un tiempo a otro con un simple; y vamos a admitirlo; estúpido deseo de cumpleaños. Pero allí estaba, no valía la pena negar que el hombre que la miraba a unos dos metros de distancia, fuese real. Pues ella lo había tocado de camino a la gran mansión y cualquier duda se disipó de su mente: era de carne y hueso. Ella podría dar un añadido personal a esa definición y decir también, que el tipo era puro músculos. Pero no era momento para ponerse en detalles absurdos, tenía que pensar. ¿En qué? Bueno, quizás en como diantres regresar a su tiempo. ¡Santísimo cielo! ¡1765! ¿Cómo rayos iba a escapar de allí? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo era su posición en esa época ¿Aun decapitaban gente? No, eso era durante la inquisición… ¿Qué ocurría en esos tiempos en Inglaterra? Iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperar aquellos años de escuela, pero podía ayudarse un poco. No era imposible, tan solo debía situarse en espacio y tiempo.

—¿Quién es el rey?—Pregunto repentinamente y el Lord alzó la vista en su dirección, irguiéndose de la cómoda posición que mantenía sobre el escritorio.

—¿El rey?— Ginny rodó los ojos ¿Acaso era sordo? Había hablado fuerte y claro, y no estaba preguntándole nada del otro mundo, sólo una tontería que realmente le ayudaría.

—Si… hay un rey ¿no? —Instó entre burlona y sarcástica, al parecer él lo comprendió porque la observó con claro gesto de reprobación.

—George—murmuró y luego le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a una vitrina. Ginny pasó de él y comenzó a hurgar en su memoria.

¿George? ¿George? ¿1765? ¿Inglaterra? Se mordió el labio, buscando y rebuscando en sus archivos académicos mentales. ¿Por qué ningún George le sonaba? Era imposible que fuera tan hueca, ella se consideraba ligeramente inteligente, pero parecía que repentinamente toda su inteligencia se había quedado en el 2014. Quizás como aún no había nacido, teóricamente ella no había recolectado esos conocimientos. Bien, no tenía caso pensar en eso, lo único que le faltaba para terminar de desquiciarse era pensar en las implicaciones de existencia. Si terminaba convenciéndose de que no existía porque aún no había nacido, acabaría saltando del tejado.

Soltó una carcajada entre dientes, era ridículo lo que estaba pensando, pero al menos ya le estaba encontrando la vuelta a su situación. Como todos los problemas de su vida, Ginny pensó en tomárselo con su filosofía, debía haber algo positivo en todo esto y algo de lo que ella pudiera reírse en el futuro. «¡Ja! Futuro, buena elección de palabras Ginny». Pensó en su fuero interno mientras dejaba ir otra risilla. Entonces reparo en que su regocijo mental, había captado la atención de cierto Lord que la observaba un tanto receloso. Como si creyera que ella hubiese enloquecido de momento a otro. Fue esa pequeña observación lo que logro que en su mente chispeara un recuerdo, una sola palabra hizo eco en cada parte de su cerebro "Loco".

—¡George el loco!—Exclamó mientras chasqueaba los dedos, por fin había dado con el rey del momento. George III o también conocido como "el Loco" llamado así por sus continuos ataques de esquizofrenia y sus extraños pedidos durante su mandato. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de él?

—Estoy seguro que al rey no le agrada ese epíteto—Remarcó el amargo lord, mientras le extendía una copa con algo rojo en su interior. Ginny tomó la copa y sin querer rozó los dedos de él en el proceso, Harry capturó sus ojos una milésima de segundo antes de girar el rostro con desagrado.

—¡Milord!—Ambos se volvieron en dirección de las grandes puertas de doble hojas que se extendían del techo al piso, en consideración de Ginny, eso era ostentosamente innecesario. Pomona entraba a paso apresurado, con el ceño fruncido y sacudiendo la cabeza en una negación. Ginny no podía precisar qué era lo que la molestaba tanto, pero no le dio importancia y en cuanto estuvo por llevarse la copa a la boca, ésta desapareció de sus manos.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre darle brandy a una jovencita? —Fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué le habían quitado su brandy? Nunca lo había probado, pero para ella cualquier cosa que la hiciera perder el sentido en ese momento, funcionaria.

—No es una niña, tiene dieciocho años. —Se defendió Harry, apurando su copa como si temiera que a él también se la robaran. Pomona se volteó y la observó con sorpresa.

—¿Dieciocho? —Ginny asintió obligándose a sonreír.— Mi Dios. —Murmuró la señora tomándola por el mentón y analizándola como si le buscara alguna espinilla. —El Señor ha sido muy generoso con usted Señorita, le ha obsequiado juventud y hermosura.— Ginny no escapó de la ceja que alzo Harry al oír la declaración de Pomona.

—Gracias… —musitó no muy segura, en realidad a ella no le gustaba nada parecer tan niñita.

Sus padres la instaban a utilizar maquillaje con el fin de hacerla lucir un poco más madura, pero decían que su cuerpo se correspondía con su mente. Ambos con el espíritu de una cría de cinco años, una aseveración que Ginny obviamente odiaba porque se creía mucho mayor que eso. Pero no venía al caso en ese momento, ella solo quería que le regresara su bebida… algo que Pomona no hizo. Su brandy término perdiéndose en los labios del lord, que en cuanto alcanzó la copa se encargo de desaparecerlo.

—Tengo un rico té para usted. —Ginny le envió un pedido de auxilio mental a su Dios. No sólo no podía respirar con esa ropa que llevaba, ahora también iba a tener que beber té. Ya recordaba porque odiaba tanto a los ingleses, bueno quizás no odiar pero sí que no le agradaban sus bobas costumbres.

—No me gusta el té. —Espetó ganándose que dos pares de ojos se clavaran incrédulos en su persona.

—Oh—Murmuró la mujer sin poder contener su desaliento. —¿Y qué beben en las colonias?—Una vez más se apresuró a buscar en su memoria, algo con lo que reponer a esa pregunta tan despectiva. Pues la manera que tenían de dirigirse hacia su país, le causaba un cierto escozor de molestia. Pero para su desgracia aun no podía decirles que ellos no eran colonias de nadie, dado que en esa época aún no se habían independizado. Condenada historia y condenado deseo ¿No podrían haberla enviado a una época donde ya fuesen libres?

—El café está bien. —Terminó por decir y una vez más se recordó mantener una sonrisa.

—Pero el café no es una infusión apropiada para una Señorita. —Rezongó la mujer mayor de manera petulante.

—¿Y qué diantres bebe una Señorita? —Pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar su impaciencia, Harry carraspeó y Pomona bajo la vista al piso como si ella acabara de abofetearla.

—Eso es todo Pomona, te llamaré para que ayudes a la "Señorita" más tarde. —Ella asintió y haciendo una reverencia desapareció del salón.— Te agradecería que no trates de esa forma a mi personal, dirígete con respeto a cada uno de ellos ¿Comprendido? —Ginny asintió y se observó las manos avergonzada, no había querido ser grosera con Pomona, solo que esas reglas tontas la exasperaban.

Y demás está decir, que estaba un tanto irritable desde que se había enterado que estaba atrapada en el pasado. Si, no son más que excusas y por eso pensaba disculparse con Pom a penas volviera a cruzársela. Terminó por beberse el té, al menos para mantener las manos ocupadas y evitar tener que hablar con Harry. Si ella estaba irritada, él claramente estaba exasperado. Obviamente no lo demostraba, pues en todo momento se mantuvo imperturbable, pero muy seguramente los cinco brandis que se había bebido, lo estaban ayudando mucho en el cometido. Tenía un estomago de hierro porque ella no lo veía ni siquiera tantito mareado o patoso, cosa que a Ginny le ocurría con tan solo medio vino.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Musitó algo temerosa de entrometerse en sus pensamientos, el tipo no se había movido de su lugar en toda la hora y ella ya comenzaba a acalambrarse. Debía mantenerse rígida pues el condenado corsé no la dejaba moverse a sus anchas. Decidido… en cuanto subiera se desharía de esa prenda del infierno.

—Dígame.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Por el momento permitiré que se quede…en la mañana analizaremos nuestras próximas decisiones. —Ginny frunció el ceño, parecía como si él estuviera hablando de negocios. Ella no era una condenada inversión, quería saber que le depararía de su vida, teniendo en cuenta que no se hacía ni una mínima idea de cómo regresaría. Entonces fue como si una luz se iluminara en alguna parte de su revoltijo de teorías. Allí aún era 31 de Agosto, aún era su cumpleaños. Tal vez solo tenía que volver a pedir el deseo, claro que a la inversa, y regresaría a su casa. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Que importaba, solo debía apresurarse…no sería su cumpleaños por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Puedes darme una vela?—Pidió repentinamente poniéndose de pie, Harry al instante se puso firme como si alguien hubiese presionado un interruptor. Ella quiso reír, él segundos antes parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando la vio moverse, se activó. Tenía su parte divertida después de todo.

—¿Para qué quiere una vela?

—Solo quiero una ¿tienes o no?—Asintió un tanto renuente y jalando de un cordoncito a un lado del escritorio hizo sonar una campañilla. Fue un minuto completo de espera hasta que un hombre con traje de frac apareció en la puerta, el extraño se inclinó torciéndose por la cintura y Ginny se le quedo viendo con una ceja en lo alto.

—¿Necesita algo milord?—Pronuncio, el que ella pensaba era el mayordomo, con un acento algo afrancesado.

—Una vela Maxime. —Volviéndose a inclinar de esa forma tan particular, Maxime desapareció retrocediendo y sin mirar atrás. Vaya, seguramente se conocía la casa como la palma de su mano. Ella sin duda alguna hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies, intentando una retirada como esa. El francesito regresó junto con Pomona y luego se retiró, al momento que depositó la vela en la mano del lord. Harry se la alcanzó y ella por un segundo tan solo pudo ver aquel trozo de cera blanco e insípido.

Era increíble que una cosa tan absurda hubiese sido capaz de transportarla hasta allí, pero no podía ponerse muy quisquillosa. Una vela la había llevado, así que una vela iba a regresarla o realmente Ginny pondría una demanda a la sucursal cumplidora de deseos. Eso no era lo que ella quería y además ¿De todas las cosas que había pedido justamente está se tenía que cumplir? El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Se giró en busca de algo con que encender la vela, pero notó que la iluminación de las paredes estaba cubierta por esferas de cristal y también estaban muy altas. Soltó un bufido ¿A quién tendría que matar para conseguir un cerillo?

—Permítame. —Dio un respingo al oír la profunda voz de Harry, el extendía una mano en su dirección aguardando a que ella le entregara la vela. Y tras un segundo de vacilación la dejo caer en su palma, él se dio la vuelta y utilizando las brazas de la chimenea la encendió.

Ginny regresó a su lugar en el sillón y tomó la vela encendida con ambas manos, como si en ellas contuviera el tesoro más preciado. Y en cierto punto así era pues estaba confiando su vida futura y pasada, a ese simple objeto. Cerró los ojos con determinación, lo último que vio fue la mirada fría de Harry clavada en su persona y la extraña admiración de Pomona. Allí voy…pensó cargando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Tan solo necesitaba un soplido y todo regresaría a la normalidad, despertaría en su cama rodeada por sus almohadas y peluches. Tal y como había dejado todo, así lo encontraría, solo tenía que fijarse esa meta. «Deseo volver a casa…» se repitió incansablemente, hasta que en su mente no hubo otro pensamiento que no fuera ese. Entonces una vez más dejo ir un suspiro que no solo liberaba su alma, sino que liberaba a todo su cuerpo.

La cama, cada parte de ella se sentía en consonancia con el exterior…por un momento pensó que oía un coro de ángeles. Nunca hubiese creído cuanto podría echar de menos a su familia, a su hogar y todas las excentricidades que lo componían. Pero lo hacía y Dios sabía cuánto, demás está decir que luego de que desplegó los párpados, tras su pequeña escenita con la vela, nada había ocurrido. Harry y Pomona se la quedaron viendo como si ella definitivamente necesitara ayuda psiquiátrica y Ginny comenzó a creer que así era.

Se había marchado a la habitación en compañía de Pomona y tras disculparse con la mujer se embutió en la cama, dejando que su miseria se entrelazase con las sábanas. No estaba segura de en qué momento había perdido la batalla contra el cansancio, tal vez ocurrió justo cuando pensó que no podría llorar por más tiempo. Se sentía tan estúpida moqueando como una chicuela, pero cada vez que se decidía a dejar de hacer el ridículo, la cara de su madre se hacía espacio en su mente y otra vez rompía en llanto. No tenía idea de cómo regresar, quizás había agotado su única oportunidad ¿Es que acaso había un límite de deseos por cumpleaños? Tal vez solo podía pedir uno y entonces eso la hizo consciente de una cruda verdad, debería esperar un año completo antes de saber si esa teoría era acertada. Pero ¿Qué demonios haría un año en ese lugar? No tenía como subsistir, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de empleo una chica como ella podría obtener. Y lo de vender su cuerpo, le parecía un tanto extremista, aun no estaba tan desesperada. Pero no podía esperar que Harry la auxiliara, ese tipo parecía de todo menos un buen samaritano. A pesar de que la había ido a buscar al bosque, aun pensaba que solo lo hizo por obligación o decoro.

Eso era una mierda, Ginny jamás había tenido que apelar a la lástima de las personas y por sobre todo no tenía intención de despertar pena en el Lord. Ella podía ganarse la vida, tan sólo necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento y uno o dos días para habituarse a la idea. Se incorporó con la decisión retozando en su mente, la comodidad de esa condenada cama lograba confundirla y por una milésima de segundos realmente había creído estar en su hogar. Pero que va, tendría que inflar el pecho y dejar de ser tan chillona, no era su casa ¿Y qué? Pronto regresaría, tan solo debía sobrevivir un año y ella podía hacerlo. Había sobrevivido dieciocho ¿Qué sería un año más? Nada, se dijo internamente realzando su espíritu luchador. Ella podía afrontar al siglo XVIII, después de todo era una feminista del 2014 hecha y derecha, con pensamientos propios y mucho carácter. Jaló de las mantas para destaparse y armada de valor se bajó de la cama, sus pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera y parte de su rudeza se escapó entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

—¡Mierda!—Exclamó regresando de un brinco, luego se acurrucó hasta que volvió a sentir la tibieza de sus dedos. No iba a salir de allí nunca más, iban a tener que arrastrarla de una pierna, nadie en su sano juicio saldría de la cama con ese frio. Al carajo todo, tan sólo cerraría los ojos y dormiría hasta que el año hubiese terminado.

—¿Señorita? —Unos golpecitos en la puerta la pusieron en alerta, la voz suave de la joven que ingresó parecía un tanto temerosa.— Pensé que la oí gritar ¿Está usted bien? —Ginny se descubrió la cabeza lentamente y observó a la otra chica, se sorprendió de no ver a Pomona… en cierta forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a la mujer.

Aun así la chica nueva parecía bastante amable y tenía un rostro apacible. Asintió para responderle y ella sonrió conforme.

—Aún es temprano ¿Ya quiere que le suba una bandeja?

—¿Una bandeja?—Inquirió dudosa, ni sus padres le subían el desayuno a la cama. Ese era un lujo interesante.

—Sí, algo de leche y pan con miel. —Explicó la joven en tanto que abría las cortinas dejando entrar al sol invernal, que no parecía calentar absolutamente nada. Ginny frunció el ceño cubriéndose los ojos, tenía deseos de levantarse ya que no acostumbraba a dormir hasta muy tarde pero el frio la limitaba bastante. Y la idea de desayunar sólo leche con pan se le hacía deficiente, moriría de hambre hasta el almuerzo si tenía que sobrevivir con eso.

—¿Nada de huevos revueltos o cereal? —Luego se replanteó esa pregunta en la mente ¿Existiría el cereal en esa época? La chica sin nombre se volvió para mirarla contrariada.

—¿Usted quiere un desayuno completo? —Instó como si ella acabara de pedirle que matara a un hombre.

—Pues es la comida más importante del día. —Se justificó ante el rostro anonadado de la joven.

—Yo… —Dudó un segundo.— Creo que puedo pedir que le preparen algo. —Luego le expuso otra sonrisa y Ginny supo que esa chica iba a agradarle.

—¡Perfecto! Soy Ginny ¿Y tú?—La muchacha dio un respingo y súbitamente pareció recordar que aun no se había presentado, hizo una reverencia exageradamente cortés.

—Mi nombre es Padma.

—Ok…te llamare Pad. —Aseveró y la chica pareció un tanto confundida pero luego terminó asintiendo.

—¿Quiere que la ayude a vestir ahora? Pediré que suban su desayuno en un momento. —Ginny sacudió la cabeza en una negación, se iba a levantar, no se quedaría postrada en la cama.

Tenía deseos de explorar y desde su recámara se le haría demasiado complicado. No pueden negar que superaba los problemas rápidamente, sí estaba con sentimientos encontrados pues no tenía idea como iba a sobrevivir allí, pero también estaba eufórica. Vamos ¿A quién no le causaría aunque sea un poquito de curiosidad el siglo XVIII? Luego cuando regresara tendría ciento de cosas que contarle a su profesor de historia, ni en sus mejores sueños podría llegar a experimentar lo que ella en esos momentos.

—Me visto y bajo a desayunar, no me gusta la soledad de este lugar se me hace muy frio.

—¿Quiere bajar? —Ginny asintió y una vez más pensó que Pad la observaba horrorizada. —Pero… una dama…

—¿Qué?

—Las damas no bajan a desayunar al menos que un hombre las invite, es mal visto que una mujer tome el desayuno sola. —Explicó rápidamente como si detrás de su palabras ocultara la pregunta ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? todo mundo sabe eso.

—Bueno… —Ginny se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, no quería parecer una maleducada aunque todo el asunto le pareciera una ridiculez. Eran las reglas del lugar y como su padre siempre dice, a donde fueres… —Entonces le pediré a Harry que me acompañe. —Dado que era el único hombre que conocía y dado que no desistiría en la idea de bajar, ella quería conocer el resto de la casa y cada instante se convencía de que todos allí la querían tener cautiva en esa habitación.

—Pero milord no toma desayuno, él está en las caballerizas. —Soltó un suspiro molesta, otra barrera más. ¿Cuántas tendría que saltar para poder tomar un mísero desayuno?

—¿Y donde están las caballerizas? —Pad sacudió la cabeza en una negación, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Ginny. Pero a pesar de su renuencia le indicó el camino más directo, luego de vestirla y peinarla por alrededor de una hora. Lo bueno de todo aquel circo fue que con tanto movimiento, Ginny ya había entrado en calor y además todas las capas de ropa que la cubrían eran lo suficientemente mullidas como para vestir a tres personas.— Tú ve a pedir dos desayunos y yo voy por Harry.

—Dudo que Lord Weasley acceda a su pedido, sólo utiliza el comedor cuando Lady Weasley viene y lo obliga. —Espetó tratando una vez más de disuadirla.

—¿Quién es Lady Weasley?

—Su madre por supuesto. —Ginny soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, no supo porque razón en primer momento estaba conteniendo el aliento, pero sea lo que fuese había mermado al oír las palabras de Pad.

—Ok ve. —La apremió jalando de ella hacia la puerta.— Voy a ver a Har.

—¿o…k? —Ginny no pudo contener una carcajada, ella terminaría enloqueciendo o enloquecería a la gente de ese lugar.

Las caballerizas eran muy similares a las de su época, no que ella conociera muchas pero apestaban, eran frías y húmedas. Con animales sueltos por todo el lugar y obviamente que caballos, había perros e incluso puercos. Ella también notó algunos pollos, parecía una cuadra larga con puertas de metal que mantenían a los sementales encerrados. Le daba un poco de pena, no le agradaba que mantuvieran a los pobres animales lejos de su ambiente natural, pero no era como si comenzaría una cruzada contra la explotación animal. Allí los caballos eran una utilidad indispensable, como el maldito té de las cinco.

El sonido de unos pasos a su espalda le advirtieron que estaba siendo perseguida y Ginny tenía una idea clara de quien era. En cuanto Pad la abandonó camino a la cocina, ella supo que Pomona se enteraría de su pequeña travesía hasta las caballerizas y por supuesto que la mujer intentó detenerla. Ginny la ignoró hábilmente pero aun así no logró disuadirla en la tarea de jugar de sombra para ella, por lo que ahora la traía caminando a paso apresurado a sus espaldas y con el ceño fruncido en claro gesto de frustración. Se volteó un segundo para sonreírle y la mujer agitó la cabeza, Ginny no se daba una idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando pero la situación la divertía.

Recorrió el lugar trepándose de las distintas portezuelas de metal, en un instante llego hasta olvidarse de Harry y simplemente se encargó de ver a los caballos. Todos eran encantadores, estaban bien cuidados y sus pelajes brillaban haciéndola desear correr a acariciarlos. Si, Ginny adoraba los animales, todos y cada uno de ellos. A tal punto que podía abstraerse del mundo con tal de pasar un momento de tranquilidad con ellos.

—Señorita regrese adentro, enviaré a un lacayo a buscar a Lord Weasley. —Ginny negó con vehemencia y extendió una mano en dirección del caballo blanco más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó y Pomona se encogió de hombros al no saber la respuesta.

—No tiene nombre, todos aquí le llaman tres. —Ambas se volvieron hacia la voz grave que hablaba desde las sombras, luego de un instante un joven de ojos cafés y sonrisa fácil, salió del cubículo que enfrentaba al de "tres". Él abrió la puerta de metal e ingresó sin decir mas, Ginny se le quedo viendo con envidia, él estaba acariciando al caballo que ella quería tocar o incluso cabalgar.

—¿Por qué le dicen así?

—Milord los numera según el momento de ingreso a la cuadra, este llego en tercer lugar.

—Pues parece que milord se devanó los sesos pensando. —El muchacho de los caballos soltó una carcajada, que aplacó al instante cuando recibió una mirada cáustica por parte de Pomona.

—Tal vez usted quiera darle un nombre. —Sugirió él y Ginny sonrió ampliamente, a su juego la habían llamado.

—Bien…es una chica ¿no? —Él volvió a reír frente a su manera tan poco instruida de hablar.

—Una yegua, si.

—Se llamará Sugar.

—¿Sugar?

—Sí, porque parece muy dulce. —Él le obsequio un asentimiento y palmeó el lomo de la yegua.

—Sugar, será. —Ginny se volteó al oír un carraspeo proveniente de su lado izquierdo, estaba a un segundo de entrar a acariciar a Sugar cuando Harry hizo acto de aparición.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —Ella no se dejó amedrentar por su voz a una milésima de sonar como de ultratumba, el tipo le parecía serio pero no del todo malo. Aunque todos allí la trataban con amabilidad, Harry parecía ser el único que se escapaba de su entendimiento.

—Oh te estaba buscando y entonces vi este caballo y… —Se giró para mirar al chico que aún estaba dentro del cubículo de Sugar, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba. Al parecer él noto su confusión porque se reverenció para también presentarse, pareció un tanto ridículo hacer eso cada vez que uno debía decir su nombre, pero ella iba tomando nota mental de cada una de las cosas que veía.

—Soy Theodore, Señorita.

—Claro… entonces vi a Theodore entrar allí con Sugar y me pareció…

—¿Quién es Sugar? —La interrumpió él cruzándose de brazos y posando su mirada en Theodore y luego en ella en cortos periodos.

—Oh el caballo… le puse nombre ¿Te gusta? —Harry frunció el ceño y en dos zancadas acortó su distancia hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Ginny tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder captar su reacción. El maldito le sacaba casi un pie de altura, y eso que ella se consideraba relativamente alta.

—No quiero nombrar a mis caballos, de querer hacerlo lo hubiese hecho yo. —Remarcó otra vez luciendo como un niño a punto de soltar una rabieta, Ginny por un momento llego a pensar que lo había tocado en una parte sensible, pues Harry había dejado muy en claro que eran "sus" caballos y los de nadie más.

—Bien, sólo fue una sugerencia, pero llamarlos con números deja en evidencia la falta de imaginación del propietario. —Theodore intentó ocultar la risa con una mala imitación de una tos y a Pomona parecía que los ojos se le iban a saltar de las órbitas.

Ella se quiso morder la lengua, no había querido provocarlo pero se le había salido, como casi todas las cosas que decía sin pensar. Harry fulminó con la mirada a ambos y luego la tomó de un brazo jalándola fuera de las caballerizas, en esa ocasión Pomona no la siguió. Maldita traidora pensó, cuando las cosas se ponían pesadas la dejaba a su suerte.

—¡Oye espera! Exclamó tratando de zafarse de su amarre, Harry la tironeaba como si se tratara de una bolsa de patatas. Se detuvo y luego se volvió para clavar sus ojos negros en ella, Ginny se contrajo un tanto asustada por la severidad de su rostro. Por un segundo se sintió como si estuviese una vez más en la oficina del director del instituto.

—¿Acaso le di permiso de salir de la habitación?

—No sabía que… —Harry la silenció alzando un dedo en el aire como para remarcar que él aun tenía la palabra.

—¿Acaso le permití entrar en mis caballerizas? —Ginny negó lentamente.

—Entonces ¿Por qué demonios se mueve con tanta libertad por mi casa? Una dama que realmente fuese una, no estaría riendo en las caballerizas con el mozo de cuadra. —Ella se quedó muda, no sabía que estaba prohibido hablar con Theodore.

—Bueno es que…

—No diga que no se lo advirtieron, la presencia de Pomona demuestra que intentaron persuadirla y usted decidió no hacer caso ¿Me equivoco?

—No pero…

—No quiero oír sus excusas, regrese a la casa y manténgase dentro hasta que yo solicite su presencia. —Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta de par en par, este tipo era un dictador.

Realmente esperaba que ella se quedara sentada observándose las uñas, mientras él decidía cual era el mejor momento para "hablar" Y un cuerno, no era conocida por su paciencia o por su actitud sumisa. Si Harry pensaba que iba a relegarla al estatuto de planta de interior, se equivocaba y ella se lo iba a demostrar.

—Solo vine a buscarte para desayunar ¿sabes? No tienes que ser tan malvado, dime que no me cruce en tu camino y lo haré. —Se dio la vuelta ofuscada ¿De qué servía querer ser amigable con él? Obviamente Harry se había olvidado su sentido del humor y espontaneidad en el vientre de su madre.

Ginny pensaba que podría lidiar con todo aquel mundo, después de todo solo sería un año. Pero si debía soportar ser tratada como una invitada que nadie aguantaba, simplemente prefería salir de allí. No estaba segura de en qué dirección, pero algo que odiaba era seguir órdenes y más de un pomposo, idiota, egocéntrico como él. Estaba decidida, se iría de ese lugar aunque eso significara enfrentarse a 1765 completamente sola.

Alex Jane Weasley: ¡**Me pasa lo mismo cuando empiezo a leer una adaptación! y espero que los personajes si tengan un poco a las personalidades de la historia original. No es mucho lo que leo de Harry y Ginny, pero me han llamado la atención (Culpa de Nat Potte anatripotter). Lamento mi tardanza, pero apenas termine con las matrículas actualizare mucho más rápido. Espero seguir leyendote por acá. Un abrazo :D**

Beth **Este Harry es todo un loquillo y con el pasar de la historia, mucho más agradable (este Harry actúa un poco menopausico) Actualizare pronto en serio :) espero leerte pronto. :D**

nova por siempre **Actualización completa, espero poder desocuparme esta semana y poder actualizar más rápido, espero leerte pronto :D**

Akane Uzumaki-chan: **Misión Aceptada :D Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo **


	6. Una Palabra

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Y una razón más para agradecer el no haber nacido en aquella época Xd  
>Espero les guste, como ya saben la historia le pertenece a Tamara Araoz y los personajes a J.K. Rowling. Si las cosas salen bien probablemente actualice el viernes :D<strong>

**Un Abrazo  
>Enjoy:<strong>

**Una Palabra**

Era como si regresara constantemente al punto de inicio, una vez más se encontraba recluida en su habitación y una vez más se sentía desdichada. ¿Huir o no huir? Esa era la cuestión. Luego de que su mente se enfrió, Ginny se vio obligada a repensar su situación porque aunque le costara admitirlo, no tenía idea de a dónde ir. Podía pensar abiertamente y convencerse de que su única opción era morderse la lengua y asentir a todos los pedidos de Harry. O podía actuar como siempre, mandar todo al diablo y enfrentar las consecuencias, solo como un Prewett lo haría. El problema aparecería cuando Ginny comparaba su presente con todas sus antiguas pataletas, si se equivocaba en ese siglo muy probablemente terminaría en la horca. O quizás peor, hasta donde ella recordaba era el momento de auge de las guillotinas y en realidad le agradaba su cabeza justo en el lugar donde la tenía.

Pero si se iba, tal vez encontraba una mejor opción ¿Por qué debería aceptar a Harry como única salvación? Tal vez no estaba viendo la imagen completa, después de todo él la había salvado, vestido y alimentado, era normal que fuese un tanto exigente. No le pedía nada del otro mundo, solo que viviera encarcelada hasta que él lo dictaminase. Bien…no podía engañarse, su actitud era una mierda sin importar cuánto Ginny quisiera disfrazarla. Harry tenía serios problemas, que muy seguramente serían de gran diversión para un psicólogo, pero a ella por el momento eso no le servía.

Entonces ¿Se quedaba con un necio dictador o escapaba para vivir a su suerte? Siempre había tenido buena fortuna, aunque nunca la había puesto a prueba de una forma tan radical. En el siglo XXI siempre podía apelar a su encanto inocente, pero ¿En ese lugar podría? No estaba del todo segura, después de todo con Harry no parecía surtir efecto ¿Y si todos los ricos eran igual de pomposos y estirados como él? Ginny estaría en serios aprietos. Lentamente se llevó una mano al cuello, tanteando la superficie suave de piel y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tanto dolería un paso rápido por la afilada contundencia de la ley de esa época? No tenía muchas ganas de adivinarlo, por el bien de su cabeza decidió ser un poco más tolerante quizás el "lord" solo necesitaba ser tratado con un enfoque diferente. "Sumisa" era la palabra que retumbaba en su mente y ella hizo una mueca, eso sería mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. La idea de agachar la cabeza y mantenerse en silencio, se le hacía tan tentadora como la condenada guillotina.

Ese día no probo bocado, el desayuno ni siquiera lo vio y cuando Pad le subió una bandeja con el almuerzo, ella prefirió ignorarla. No le agradaba parecer una niñita caprichosa, pero muy en su interior esperaba que Harry la llamara para de una vez por todas decirle que haría de su vida. Era patético eso de tener que estar dependiendo de las decisiones de él, pero no podía quejarse ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera tenía permitido quejarse con libertad. Tenía hambre, pero se mordería los codos antes de pedirle algo, esa era la comida de él y claramente le había gritado que ella no tenía derechos sobre ninguna de sus posesiones. En esa visión Ginny incluía a la comida, al menos que Harry en persona le viniera a tirar sus sobras ella se mantendría firme en su posición. Si no fuese demasiado extremista se sacaría el vestido y se lo metería por…por donde no le da el sol. Ella no era una persona rencorosa pero estaba molesta, nadie podía negar que él la había provocado diciéndole aquello. Simplemente podría haberle dicho "amablemente" que no fuese a las caballerizas, pero ¡No! Harry había mostrado su autoridad tratándola como a un perro, ve para allí, quédate quieta, no hables… sólo faltaba "hazte la muerta" y el repertorio estaría completo.

—Señorita…—La puerta se abrió lentamente y Pad asomó la cabeza rubia con algo de cautela.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó escuetamente y perdió su vista en la ventana, renuente a ver la tristeza en los ojos de la otra chica.

Era muy probable que solo viniera para decirle que ya podía ir juntando sus trastos, porque Ginny estaba segura que Harry la echaría a la calle de un momento a otro.

—Vine a ayudarla a vestirse. —Ginny se volvió con una ceja enarcada ¿Acaso le iban a sacar el vestido? ¿Eso quería decir que iba a estar vagando por el siglo XVIII vestida como una loca? ¡Genial! No solo hacia un frio de muerte en ese condenado lugar, sino que cuando la vieran vestida de manera tan extraña seguramente la acusarían de bruja. ¡No! Eso era en la inquisición, concéntrate Ginny.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa normalmente la cabeza se le hacía un revoltijo de ideas, estaba casi segura que en ese siglo ya no se quemaba a la gente. Pero bueno, las opciones no eran atrayentes, ni menos dolorosas.

—¿No puedo quedármelo? En cuanto tenga dinero se lo pagaré. —Se había convencido de que no iba a pedirle nada a Harry y allí estaba, traicionándose con esas palabras. Rogando por un estúpido vestido, que para el caso la hacía sentir completamente incomoda y sin aire.

—Si puede quedárselo. —Aseguró Pad y ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo.— Pero debe cambiarse para bajar… ese vestido no es adecuado para la cena.

—¿Para la cena? ¿Y porque iba yo a bajar? —inquirió completamente confundida ¿Qué no le había dicho esa misma mañana que una dama no comía sola? ¿Acaso eso no se aplicaba a la cena?

—Pues… —Pad entrecerró los ojos quizás igual de perdida que ella, pero cualquier duda terminó por dejarla ir con una risilla.— Milord pidió por usted y debe vestirse adecuadamente para cenar. —Ginny quiso soltar una carcajada, eso significaba que solo salía de su encierro porque "el lord" había pedido por ella.

Presionó las manos en puños y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicar algo grosero, si seguía así terminaría ahogándose con su propio veneno.

—No quiero comer. —Sostuvo con una seriedad implacable, la otra joven se sobresaltó.

—Pero, Lord Godric la espera a las ocho para la cena y tiene que ser puntual.

—Dile que no me siento con hambre—La chica comenzó a perder su color, esa sí que no se la esperaba.

—No puede desairar al Marqués y sobre todo una Señorita no rechazaría una invitación formal. —Explicó como si con eso pudiera horrorizarla por su mal comportamiento.

—No se considera "invitación formal" porque nadie me invitó. —replicó con aires filosóficos, Pad chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo soy su doncella, él me lo informó a mí y yo le traigo el mensaje.

—Y yo te pido que le des el mensaje, de que se puede meter su invitación en el…

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry apartó la vista de sus papeles y la concentró en su mayordomo.

—Padma dice que la Señorita Prewett se siente indispuesta y no puede bajar para acompañarlo. —Él observó a la doncella de pie detrás de Kreacher y ella clavó los ojos en el piso con gesto avergonzado.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —Instó directamente a la muchacha.

—Yo… milord… ella…

—¿Qué? —Realmente no tenía paciencia para eso ¿Y porque la chica estaba tan nerviosa? Pasma era una de sus mejores empleadas y siempre podía contar con su honestidad, pero por alguna razón le daba la impresión de que estaba mintiendo.— Dime. —Pidió en tono tajante y ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar el discurso enviado por su Señorita.

Subía los escalones de dos en dos, era increíble que esa niña lo hubiese rechazado pero eso sería lo de menos, de no ser por las dulces palabras que había utilizado. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y cruzó el umbral hecho una furia, detestaba la impertinencia y esa chica desbordaba necedad, claro estaba que necesitaba ser educada.

—¡Salga! —Espetó entre dientes al verla esconderse en el cuarto de baño.— ¡Ahora! —Para colmo no quería enfrentarlo, por supuesto ella se limitaba a injuriarlo desde las sombras.— No sea cobarde —Lentamente la puerta se abrió y ella emergió con la barbilla en lo alto, él no sabía si reír o maldecir. Sólo esa muchacha mantendría su orgullo, incluso frente a la evidencia de sus errores.— Creo que me debe una respuesta. —Murmuró sin ninguna emoción en su voz, quería saber que tan lejos era capaz de llegar.

—Ya te respondí.

—Una grosería. —Replicó dando unos pasos en su dirección, ella retrocedió hasta golpear la puerta con la espalda. ¡Bien! Pensó Harry, era mejor que le temiera de esa forma podría controlarla.

—Bueno tú también eres grosero conmigo. —Espetó apretando los ojos en finas líneas, tenía carácter pero eso no era algo atractivo en una joven.

—Y dígame en qué momento fui grosero…

—¡Ah por favor! —Exclamó con incredulidad, Harry arqueó una ceja y aguardó por su explicación.— Prácticamente me ladras órdenes y sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no pongas cara de inocente. —Él tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una sonrisa, su primera impresión de Ginny Prewett había sido acertada. Era toda una fiera y no tenía problemas en enseñar las garras.

—Pues me disculpo por haberla importunado, no fue mi intención. —Ella lo observó con desconfianza, claramente sin tragarse su falsa modestia.— ¿Me complacería con el honor de su compañía durante la cena? —Ginny dio un respingo y él en esa ocasión, no pudo ocultar la diversión que le causaba ver esa confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué, qué?—No estaba seguro de comprender su pregunta, normalmente nadie le exigía una explicación frente a su comportamiento.

Ese día había decidido que quería cenar con ella, después de todo necesitaban hablar sobre su futuro. Pues la idea de mantenerla a resguardo en su finca no era siquiera remotamente posible, la Señorita Prewett debía encontrar un lugar donde permanecer y él estaba dispuesto a presentarle una alternativa.

—¿Para qué quieres cenar conmigo?

—Para hablar. —Ella asintió lentamente y él dudo por un instante ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí a él o sólo a su respuesta?— Entonces la espero a las ocho… —Su afirmación paseo por el camino de la vacilación, tanteando el terreno. Tan solo faltaba que la chica le saltara con alguna otra tontería infantil, para echar a perder sus planes.

—A las ocho. —Asintió y en ningún momento dejó de escrutarlo con sus extraños ojos, Harryia sintió la urgencia de acortar aún más sus distancias y poder determinar su color.

Pero sacudió la cabeza regresando al cauce, no sabía qué era lo que despertaba su curiosidad pero la Señorita Ginny representaba un enigma que muy en lo profundo quería descifrar.

—Con esto le robará el aliento. —Aseguró Pad mientras tiraba de la faja de su vestido violeta, dándole los últimos toques a su atuendo.

—Se ve muy hermosa. —Añadió Pomona y Ginny tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante bien. Se inspeccionó en el espejo, pasando los ojos por cada uno de los hermosos detalles en hilo dorado que decoraban las distintas capas del vestido.

¡Dios! En esa época sí que sabían darse lujos, aunque no tenía idea de donde había salido esa prenda, ella pensaba que era completamente nueva. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a alguna de las mujeres por su procedencia, ambas respondían "es un presente de milord" y bueno Ginny lo aceptaba, al menos temporariamente. Después de todo él se había disculpado, de manera extraña y al punto de que ella casi no le comprendió, pero disculpa al fin. Entonces se decidió por dejarse perder un poco en el juego, estaba allí y estar rezongando por todo no la llevaría a casa, así que por el momento sólo se podía limitar a aceptar las cosas. Harry era un ogro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero también podía mostrarse caballeroso y… bueno, sólo caballeroso. Aun no le encontraba otra virtud, pero estaba a la caza de cualquier punto que pudiera sumarle.

A las ocho en punto descendió las escaleras con sus dos damas de compañía, arreglándole el tocado o abombándole las mangas, eran como moscas revoloteando a su alrededor. Pero al menos habían logrado hacerla lucir como una princesa, ella nunca se había sentido tan femenina como en esos momentos. Y era estúpido sonrojarse o sentir impaciencia por conocer la opinión de Harry, pero de alguna forma quería impresionarlo. Quería demostrarle que era algo más que una burda y maleducada, chica de las colonias. Por eso esa noche iba a cuidar todos sus modales, utilizaría la servilleta y comería bocados como los de un pajarillo, iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo extra pues ella nunca recibió educación de ese tipo. Pero había visto las suficientes películas como para armarse una idea clara de lo que debía hacer, entre ellas se recordó una y otra vez, no maldecir. Una mano enguantada apareció en su campo visual y al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos negros de Harry, que la observaban furtivamente. Ginny se dejó ayudar por su mano y terminó de descender con paso elegante.

—Luce usted muy hermosa esta noche. —Ella se obligó a hacer caso omiso de esas palabras, pero aun así no pudo ocultar un sonrojo.

—Seguro que te tienes esas líneas ensayadas. —Bromeó dándole una palmada en el brazo y para su sorpresa, Harry soltó una rápida carcajada.

—Pero es una de las pocas veces en que realmente quiero decirlas. —Ginny lo observó de soslayo y él continuó tan serio como de costumbre, con la vista proyectada hacia adelante aguardando para ponerse en marcha.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarse guiar hasta el comedor y cuando él le aparto una silla para que se sentara, Ginny no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Estaba actuando raro, de eso no le cabía duda ¿Pero sería sensato desconfiar? Su vista viajo hasta la vajilla reluciente, ella podría jurar que los detalles estaban hechos de oro auténtico. Le daba un poco de pena meterse eso en la boca, no quería arruinar una reliquia. ¿O sería una reliquia en su tiempo? No tuvo tiempo de asimilar nada, pues el primer plato interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente. Y fue cuando una duda golpeó su mente ¿Le habría envenenado la comida? ¿Por eso estaba tan alegre? Iba a matarla ¡Oh Dios! Ella no tendría que haberlo insultado.

—Con respecto a lo que te dije antes… —Vaciló un instante mirando la comida.— Lo siento.

—Pierda cuidado. —Ginny terminó de cerciorarse: o Harry estaba drogado, o realmente tenía algo feo planeado para ella.

— ¿No tiene hambre? —Inquirió al notar que ella ni siquiera había tocado los cubiertos, Ginny lo miró y luego a la comida. ¡Nah! Era una estupidez, él no la mataría de una forma tan boba. Que va, él no la mataría y punto.

Tomó un primer bocado y masticó a conciencia como si con la lengua pudiera determinar, que parte era buena y que parte no. Una vez que se convenció de que la comida estaba limpia, fue a chequear el vino con un sorbito, no muy segura chequeó unas tres veces más. Nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido, una vez que terminó su inspección comió con completa tranquilidad, degustando hasta el más mínimo bocado.

—Pensaba que podíamos hablar.

—¿De qué?

—De usted… podría decirme algo de su familiar por ejemplo. —Ginny frunció el ceño pensando ¿Qué podría decirle y no sonar como una desquiciada? Oh veras Harry mis padres me esperan en el siglo XXI, pero no te preocupes les envié una postal diciendo que estoy trescientos años retrasada. Quizás eso sería demasiado revelador.

—¿Algo como qué? —Tenía que hacer tiempo y ganar alguna clase de pista, si hacía que el preguntara sería más sencillo mentir.

—¿Dónde están?

—En América.

—¿Ha venido sola?

—Sí.

—¿Está escapando de ellos?

—No.

—¿Está escapando de alguien?

—No. —Parecía una máquina dando respuestas monosilábicas y él cambiaba su expresión a cada instante que recibía una negativa.

Estaba claro que Ginny no quería compartir mucho de su pasado y Harry quería saber. Solo esperaba que no la presionara mucho pues le soltaría toda la verdad y entonces terminaría sus días en un manicomio, completamente alejada de las velas que podían llevarla de regreso.

—No comprendo cómo pudieron enviarla aquí sola. —Murmuró como si solo esa parte de la historia lo confundiera, a decir verdad Ginny veía fugas en todas partes, pero tal vez si se inventaba algún trágico cuento él se apiadaría de su dolor.

—Vine con mi tía… —Auch las mentiras siempre le salían como en automático, Harry hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara.— Pero… —En ese instante notó que debía haber pensado todo con mayor detenimiento, ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle que se habían perdido o que les habían robado. —Cuando… cuando… nos dirigíamos a Londres… fuimos… —Tantos espacios en blanco delataban a los cuatro vientos que estaba mintiendo y para colmo lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

—¿Las atacaron? —Ella asintió, uf qué bueno que le había tirado ese salvavidas.

—¡Sí! Unos hombres en el camino. —Bien, pensó, retomamos la línea. —Ellos… —Se cubrió la cara con una mano, qué mala actriz era.— Ellos… se llevaron a mi tía… —Sacudió los hombros teatralmente, para enfatizar su dolor y temor al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y completamente sola.

—¿Se la llevaron?

—Si… —Gimió y no supo cómo, pero logró soltar un sollozo. Ahora sus dos manos cubrían su rostro, no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía todas esas sandeces. Y él debía de ser muy crédulo como para tragarse su cuento.— No puedo contactar a mis padres y…no sé dónde está mi tía. —Alzó la vista y la dirigió al rostro estupefacto de Harry.

—Tal vez yo pueda intentar encontrarla.

—¡No! —Exclamó logrando que él la observara con una ceja en lo alto.— Es decir… sé que no podrá. —Oh aquí iba otra mentira, Ginny frunció los labios en un puchero exagerado. —Ellos… la mataron. —Y entonces fue cuando se consagró como ganadora del Oscar, pues rompió en un llanto melancólico que sin duda le hubiese otorgado la estatuilla.

—Pensé que se la habían llevado. —Comentó él seguramente encontrando las incongruencias en su dramática historia, Ginny alzó la vista y tuvo el descaro de mirarlo incrédula.

—La llevaron y luego la mataron. —Explicó y con la servilleta borró rápidamente los vestigios de su falso llanto.

—Lamento oír eso. —Harry incluso había dejado de comer y estaba ligeramente inclinado en su dirección, Ginny no podía salir de su asombro, el realmente le había creído.

—Oh si bueno… tengo que superarlo.

—Seguramente ha sido muy duro. —Espetó con un tono de voz distinto, ella nunca lo había oído hablar de manera tan amena como si de alguna forma compartiera su dolor. Ginny se sintió como una embustera, no quería mentirle tan descaradamente pero ¿Es que acaso podía decirle la verdad?

—No éramos tan cercanas. —Musitó tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente, por un segundo creyó ver una nota de pesar en sus ojos y eso no le agradó nada.

—¿Y con qué motivo iban a Londres? —Las palabras rehuyeron de su mente gritándole "esta por ti misma" Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y la boca se le congeló. Era una pregunta tan simple para cualquiera que estuviese diciendo la verdad, pero para ella era como una condena.

—Yo…emm…bueno…—¡Oh Dios! «¿Lagrimas dónde están?» Se preguntó internamente mientras buscaba la mejor salida.

—¿Pensaba presentarse en la temporada? —Ginny clavó sus ojos en él, seguramente le estaba dando una opción de escape, aunque ella no tenía idea de que rayos era una temporada. ¿Ya había Fashion Week?

—Si… —Respondió más bien como una pregunta.

—Eso es perfecto, quizás ni siquiera tenga que ponerse en contacto con sus padres. —Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, después de todo parecía que su fortuna había decidido hacer acto de aparición.— Yo puedo enviarla con mi madre y entonces usted podrá tener su temporada, como había planeado hacerlo con su tía.

—¡Eso sería genial! —Aseguró recobrando su sonrisa, Harry le sonrió también.

Ginny desbordaba de tranquilidad, la tía muerta después de todo no sería un impedimento para alcanzar lo que sea que ella estaba buscando. Si Harry la enviaba a Londres, ella podría buscar un empleo como uno de los que Pad le había mencionado antes. La doncella sostenía que Londres era el lugar idóneo para subsistir cuando no se tiene más opciones y Ginny iba a probar suerte allí. Incluso tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a la madre del lord y se ganaría el sustento con el sudor de su frente.

—Todo arreglado entonces, enviare una carta a mi madre anunciándole su visita.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Sí por supuesto, me asegurare de que llegue a su destino. —Señaló con tono desenfadado. Ginny sonrió, ella sabía que el tipo no era tan malo, sólo necesitaba encontrarle su vuelta.— Podrá presentarse como candidata y entonces finalmente conseguir esposo.

—Si… —Asintió aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero en un segundo su mente conectó una palabra haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión.— Aguarda ¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó clavando sus ojos en Harry, por un instante había creído oír… ¿esposo?

**Holi :D ¿Reviews? ¿Crucio? **

**Akane Uzumaki-Chan: ¡Hola! Espero que hayas seguido estudiando XD Esta historia en particular es terriblemente divertida considerando que Ginny está un poco loca y Harry es demasiado intransigente, y espero que te guste lo que sigue :D Nos leemos **

**Nova por siempre: Este Harry en particular ha sufrido mucho, pero con el transcurso de la historia cambia un poco la máscara que siempre lleva. Espero sigamos leyéndonos y que este capítulo te guste :D**


	7. Acuerdo de Nobles

**Lo Prometido es deuda. :D**

**Enjoy**

—¿¡Y para que quiero yo un esposo!? —Inquirió con la voz tan chillona que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Harry frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando su respuesta con mucho detenimiento. —Es decir…yo no busco...

—Dijo que se presentaría en un temporada ¿no es así? —Ginny tuvo que asentir pues negar esa parte sería ponerse en evidencia de una forma descarada. — ¿Con qué otro motivo se presentaría entonces? —Era una muy buena pregunta, pero cuando ella accedió a mentir que se iba a presentar en una temporada, no tenía idea que eso era igual que decir "estoy desesperada buscando un esposo".

—No sabía que…

—¿Acaso nadie le dijo con qué propósito la enviaban aquí? —Se encogió de hombros no muy segura de su gesto, decir que si, era admitir que su familia y los coloniales eran una sarta de ignorantes que no tenían idea de lo que acontecía en Londres. —Estoy al corriente de que en Nueva Inglaterra no se acostumbran las mismas prácticas, razón por la cual la temporada Londinense es tan renombrada. Pero suponía que una Señorita estaba mejor informada que cualquier hombre—«Traducción: Eres el ejemplo de mujer más triste que he conocido en toda mi vida» pensó Ginny dejando caer los hombros con rendición. Sin importar que tan linda se sintiera en un vestido, jamás lograría forjar la imagen de dama inglesa o siquiera de dama americana respetable.

—Yo… supongo que me enteraría tarde o temprano. — ¿Realmente había dicho eso? «No, retráctate, retráctate». La advertencia de su mente llegó demasiado tarde, había hablado e inconscientemente había dejado supuesto que la idea de buscar esposo no la contrariaba. Pero si gritaba a los cuatro vientos que ella no quería un esposo ¿Qué pensaría Harry? En esa época las mujeres lo único que deseaban era casarse, pero Dios ¿Quién es su sano juicio se casaría tan joven?

—¿Entonces está de acuerdo en que contacte a mi madre? —Ella soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y asintió como si con ese simple gesto firmara su sentencia.— Estupendo entonces —Sí… sonríe, exclamo Ginny en su interior intentando no incendiar el lugar con su rabia. ¿Qué demonios haría ahora?

Ella no quería casarse, pero bueno quizás si era una candidata horrible no recibiría ninguna propuesta. ¡Si! Vitoreo su mente un poco más relajada, era muy probable que ningún hombre de esa época la encontrara deseable. Tan solo tenía que ser como era, ya de por sí de esa forma causaba que todos se alterasen así que eso significaba que su actitud no era bien aceptada. Ningún hombre o mejor dicho caballero, se casaría con una vulgar chica de las colonias que no tenía dinero y para colmo ni siquiera educación.

—¿Y cuándo me marcho? —Preguntó repentinamente animada, sólo tendría que pasar un año fingiendo buscar marido y si por esas del azar recibía una proposición, se limitaría a mantener un compromiso eterno, de esa forma escaparía de tener cualquier futuro con alguien de ese lugar.

—Si envío la misiva hoy, obtendremos respuesta en cuatro días.

—Eso me parece bien. —Aceptó sonriendo sinceramente, cuando sus planes la dejaban conforme ella tendía a tener un muy buen humor.

Pero al parecer su humor no lograba llegar a todos, porque Harry la observaba ceñudo, algo lo incomodaba. En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, ya había podido reconocer algunos de sus gestos. Y en ese momento no estaba molesto, solo ensimismado en un pensamiento que seguramente a ella no le gustaría ni un poquito.

—¿Qué pasa? —instó temerosa de disipar su duda, él retrasó la respuesta tomando un poco de vino, luego la enfrentó.

—Cuatro días es mucho tiempo. —Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sabía que no era la mejor compañía del mundo pero la sinceridad de ese hombre era bastante cruda. Ella no quería molestarlo, tal vez tendría que esconderse debajo de una roca los próximos días para que él no se quejara.

—Bueno… —Vaciló, realmente ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que no te aguanta, que te dé el beneficio de la duda?— Intentaré no cruzarme en tu camino, lo prometo y no voy a hacer ruido… hasta utilizaré cualquier trapo que quieras darme… —Él alzó la vista que momentáneamente había situado en su plato y arqueó una ceja confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—No tengo a donde ir, sé que cuatro días es mucho… pero prometo comportarme. —El rostro de Harry lentamente fue cambiando de apariencia y sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para dejar escapar una tenue carcajada. Ginny se quedó azorada, no sabía si se sentía confundida por su reacción o por verlo reír de una manera tan natural.

—No me refiero a eso, no pensaba correrla para que sobreviva los cuatro días en el bosque. —Ella oficialmente se descolocó, el tipo no solo había reído, sino que también mantuvo una sonrisa divertida que le proporciono cierto brillo infantil a sus ojos.

—No entiendo. —Se obligó a decir tratando de recuperarse de su pequeño momento de estupor. Si bueno, Harry era sexy eso ya lo había establecido incluso en el primer momento que lo vio. Y tal como había augurado entonces, él sonriendo era devastadoramente apuesto. Mierda y ella que había olvidado su inhalador.

—Digo que cuatro días es mucho tiempo, refiriéndome a la convivencia. —Ginny negó ligeramente, aun no encontraba el punto al que él iba. —Usted no tiene carabina… —Ella se quedó muda.

¿Qué diantres era eso? ¿Para qué rayos quería un arma? ¿Acaso los esposos se cazaban en el sentido más literal de la palabra? Harry frente a su enmudecimiento se vio obligado a explayarse.

—Yo soy un hombre que vive solo, usted es una dama sin compañía… ha perdido a su guardiana ¿Comprende a donde quiero ir? —Ginny analizó cada una de sus palabras y entonces abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿¡Piensas hacerme algo porque no traigo acompañante!? —Exclamó completamente horrorizada ¿Él sería capaz de algo así? Bueno después de todo se lo había sugerido, un hombre solo, una chica sola…la ecuación no daba muchos resultados posibles.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Espetó en respuesta, completamente ofendido. —Yo jamás irrespetaría a una mujer, pero sin importar lo que usted o yo digamos si alguien se entera de eso en Londres, su reputación será cuestionada. —¡Oh la reputación!

Por alguna estúpida razón a Ginny le resonó en la mente esa canción de Arjona tan conocida… "Tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…"¿Sería prudente decirle a Harry que su virginidad había perecido en los campos de gardenias de su abuela hace ya un año? Se aclaró la garganta y bajo la vista redescubriendo los hermosos detalles del mantel, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mentirle.

—Bueno… tendremos que asegurarnos de que nadie se entere. —Murmuró como la chica virgen e inocente que pretendía ser.

Y de esa forma Ginny fue consciente de su futuro en Inglaterra, en cuatro días con suerte estaría de camino a Londres para su temporada y conocería a la madre de Harry, su futura carabina.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y ella regresó a su habitación, no había podido evitar preguntarle a Pad ¿Qué rayos era una carabina? Y la chica fue lo suficientemente amable para explicarle, que era una mujer normalmente entrada en edad, que podía o no ser familiar de las postulantes. Su trabajo consistía en acompañar a las Señoritas a fiestas y reuniones, con el objetivo de cuidar celosamente el preciado tesoro y aconsejarlas sobre los mejores candidatos. Pas no tuvo que decirle cual era el tesoro ese, pues ella ya sabía de qué hablaba y para colmo Ginny había tenido el descaro de olvidarse su tesoro en el siglo XXI. Esperaba que no llegaran tan lejos en esa incursión de búsqueda de marido, a tal punto que tendría que pedir un tesoro prestado.

La mañana siguiente se levantó un poco más tranquila, no se molestó en sacar los pies de la cama y tantear el piso. Sabía que el maldito frio no había remitido, pero Harry había sido lo suficientemente amable como para enviar a un lacayo a encender la chimenea de su cuarto antes de que ella fuese a dormir. Por lo que había pasado una noche bien calientita, acurrucada en las mantas y complemente relajada. Si, tenía problemas no podía negar que toda la mierda que le estaba ocurriendo representaba su mayor obstáculo, pero había resignado esa parte de su concentración. Después de todo sin importar cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, ella no iba regresar, su única opción se veía reducida a su cumpleaños y para eso aún faltaba un muy y por lo que podía adivinar, tortuoso largo año. Lo mejor que podía hacer por su sanidad mental, era intentar sobrevivir. Si no contraía matrimonio o pulmonía, el año sería considerado como toda una victoria. Jalo del cordoncito que tenía colgado del dosel, ya había aprendido que eso servía para llamar a su… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Claro, doncella. Era un poco difícil eso de tener un nombre para cada persona, además de su nombre de pila. Harry ni siquiera era llamado por la manera en la que había sido bautizado, todo el mundo le decía de forma diferente. Milord, Señor, Lord Godric e incluso había oído llamarlo Excelencia. ¿Qué manía había con eso de complicar tanto las cosas? Harry seguiría siendo él, sin importar cuánto adornasen su título.

—¿Llamó Señorita? —Ginny asintió descubriéndose por completo y Pad la observo dudosa. —¿Ya quiere levantarse?

—Si, el día es corto como para pasar la mitad de él en la cama. —La doncella asintió aun no muy convencida.— ¿Qué costumbre me estoy perdiendo? —Instó sabiendo que su actitud la ponía incómoda, era tan fácil saber cuándo se estaba equivocando. Sólo tenía que mirar los gestos de desaprobación en la cara de los que la rodeaban.

—Normalmente las mujeres permanecen en la cama hasta las diez.

—Con un desayuno como el que toman, por supuesto que permanecen hasta las diez. Me sorprende que se levanten siquiera. —Pad rió entre dientes, claramente queriéndose contener.

—Usted es muy diferente a todas las Señoritas con las que trabajé antes.

—Espero que eso sea un cumplido. —Apuntó Ginny metiendo los pies en las pantuflas, Pad rápidamente le paso la bata por los hombros y ella se apretó con fuerza dentro de la prenda. Los últimos resquicios de calor yacían apagados en el interior de la chimenea y aunque no podría decirse que estaba completamente frio el lugar, si había bajado considerablemente la temperatura.

—Enseguida regreso para ayudarla. —Y tras una reverencia la chica desapareció de la habitación, Ginny caminó hasta el tocador y con una mano intentó plancharse un poco el cabello. En esos momentos parecía una maraña con vida propia, ese clima y esa época causarían estragos en su look.

Ella acostumbraba a tratarlo con mucho cuidado, tenía todo un set completo de artículos que le daban brillo, volviéndolo sedoso y manejable. Ahora parecía un escobillón bastante maltratado, era la única parte de su cuerpo que realmente le gustaba. Suspiro pensando que tendría que llevarlo al natural por un año entero, bueno al menos eso ayudaría a que no consiguiera marido. Pad abrió la puerta entonces, sorprendiéndola en medio de su regocijo interno pero como buena empleada que era, no hizo comentario alguno al verla riendo sola. Traía un recipiente de cerámica blanco repleto de agua calientita, una toalla pequeña y algo que ella supuso seria la pasta de dientes de la época. Luego de "refrescarse" terminó que utilizaban para decir finamente "lavarse la cara", se vistió o mejor dicho… se dejo vestir. Frente a su pedido de no ponerse corsé, la doncella se negó rotundamente y le señaló que sólo las mujeres de poco prestigio se arriesgaban a algo así. Al parecer era una costumbre bastante común entre las "cortesanas" otro término que utilizaban para decir finamente "prostituta". Ginny se recordaba continuamente tomar notas mentales sobre todo esos puntos, pero también se divertía con las explicaciones que le daba Pad. Las cortesanas normalmente utilizaban la parte superior del vestido mojado, para de esa forma hacer que la tela se pegara mejor a sus curvas y por consecuencia dejar a relucir sus pezones, que por acción del frio se erguían. No pueden negar que el dato era interesante, jamás en su vida habría pensado conquistar a un hombre de una manera tan ingeniosa.

—¿Le subo una bandeja ahora? —Era obvio que la chica había preguntado por mera cortesía, estaba más que claro que Ginny no pensaba desayunar en ese lugar cerrado y aburrido. Solo tuvo que mirarla para darle a conocer su respuesta, Pad soltó un suspiro casi insonoro.— Haré que le sirvan en el comedor —Terminó por decir ya vencida por su silencio tan elocuente.

—Pide dos desayunos. —Señaló antes de que la chica se le escapara, Pad hizo un alto y la observó incrédula.— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó sonriendo.— Mi madre dice que mi perseverancia es uno de mis mejores rasgos. —Explicó y la joven se encogió de hombros sin dar a conocer lo que acontecía en su mente.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a salir en busca de su compañero, pues Ginny estaba más que decidida a desayunar con Harry. Cualquiera podría tacharla de masoquista, pero ella realmente creía que habían hecho algunos avances la noche anterior y que él no la rechazaría. ¿Incrédula? Tal vez, pero nada perdía con intentarlo, después de todo él ya le había prometido refugio durante esos cuatro días. En las puertas de las caballerizas se detuvo en seco, no tenía planeado ir en contra de la advertencia de Harry.

Él le había dicho específicamente que una dama no podía estar haciendo chácharas con los mozos en los establos y ella había aprendido su lección. Por lo que rogo a su estrella madre, que hiciera aparecer a Harry por esos lados o su desayuno sería historia. Definitivamente estaba de suerte, en lo que pensaba eso una figura masculina se cernió desde las penumbras de las caballerizas. Ginny sonrió, su fortuna iba en aumento últimamente, pero entonces al distinguir a la persona que salía solo pudo soltar un suave silbido de derrota. Era Theodore, no que le molestara que fuese él, pero de todas formas ella no podía invitarlo a que la acompañara porque sería mal visto. Todo era mal visto en ese condenado lugar, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos negativos y esbozó una sonrisa al mozo de cuadra (Otro nombre innecesario)

—¡Hola Theo!—Saludó efusivamente, el joven sonrió casi al instante y se inclinó en una elegante reverencia.

—Señorita Prewett ¿A qué debo el honor de su bella presencia? —Ella soltó una risilla boba, parecía que todos los hombres tenían una lista de cumplidos para esgrimir cada vez que se cruzaban con una mujer.

—Vaya, que atento. —Dijo sin poder evitar el estúpido sonrojo, sabía que esas palabras no significaban nada, pero no iba a negar que ser halagada de esa manera subía considerablemente su autoestima. —Yo…me preguntaba… —Pero entonces repensó mejor lo que iba a decir, luego de que alguien te dijera que tu visita era un honor, quedaría un poco desubicado que preguntara por otro hombre ¿no? Ella creía que si, por lo que decidió ser un poco más sutil. —¿Cómo está Sugar?

—Sugar está muy bien Señorita, deseosa de darle un paseo por el pueblo. —Pad se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella y Ginny se volvió para mirarla confundida, ahora no había dicho nada como para que la reprendieran.

Pero una sola ojeada hacia Theodore, le evidencio que esa advertencia no había sido para ella. No estaba del todo segura porque Pad había silenciado al muchacho de una manera tan obvia, quizás ella tenía algún interés o mantenía una relación con Theo y Ginny estaba siendo indiscreta.

—Bueno… —musitó con el objetivo de cortar la tensión.— ¿De casualidad has visto a Harry? —El joven rápidamente aparto la vista de Pad y la clavó en ella, Ginny se contrajo un poco por la repentina seriedad en su rostro.

—Milord se encuentra…

—Aquí. —Completó una voz que a Ginny, no sorprendió se le hiciera ya tan familiar.

Theodore se dio la vuelta y reverenció hacia Harry casi de manera automática, éste lo despachó con un movimiento rápido de su mano. Luego escrutó a ambas jóvenes con los ojos en rendijas.

—¿Puedo conocer el motivo de tu visita? —Bien, no había habido un "hermoso" o "bello" pero tampoco había sido completamente tajante. Ginny se llenó los pulmones de oxígeno antes de intentarlo.

—Venía a pedirte que me acompañaras en el desayuno. —Las palabras salieron precipitadas por su boca, al despertar estaba más que decidida pero su valentía había escapado al momento de tenerlo cara a cara.

—Yo no desayuno. —Masculló él y en esa ocasión su tono de voz si había sido algo severo.

—Pero no puedo desayunar sola, las reglas dicen que necesito un hombre para que me observe y me rescate de una posible batalla entre el té y las masitas. —Explicó casi en un exabrupto y él abrió la boca como para responder, pero luego pareció pensárselo con mayor detenimiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Preguntó y algo parecido a una sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus labios.

—Bueno yo no puse las reglas. —Espetó fingiendo estar ofendida por su rechazo.— Y si no quieres acompañarme designa a un hombre para que lo haga. —Cualquier rastro de diversión, se esfumó de su rostro mientras ella pronunciaba aquella posibilidad.

—Tome algo en su habitación como todas las mujeres hacen.

—No puedo, desayunar completamente sola me trae antiguos recuerdos, en los que mis padres me dejaban en la cocina para que ellos pudieran discutir en la sala. —Normalmente no era de esa clase de personas que mentía para obtener lo que quería, pero aparentemente dar lástima activaba la caballerosidad en Harry.

Él bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego la volvió clavándola con firmeza en la de ella, Ginny intentó mantenérsela pero la intensidad de sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas la obligó a capitular.

—Está mintiendo. —Murmuró como si tan solo con ese escrutinio pudiese discernirlo.

—¡Oh bien! Me atrapaste… mis padres tienen una relación feliz, pero eso no significa que me sintiera menos sola. —Ginny soltó un bufido.— ¿Acaso tengo que ponerme de rodillas? —Rápidamente se arremango la falda del vestido para poner sus palabras en concretas acciones.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a responder él y casi como por instinto la tomó de una mano para erguirla, no debía… pero por un momento sintió cierta electricidad al rozar su piel.

Él no llevaba guantes como el día anterior y el contacto con su piel fresca fue un contraste completamente nuevo para ella. Harry no se apartó al instante sino que se quedó unos segundos sosteniéndola a una corta distancia, en los que Ginny se perdió en la intensidad que irradiaban sus ojos.

—Entonces ¿si? —instó con una media sonrisa, él bajo la vista a sus labios en un parpadeo casi imperceptible y la volvió a observar de esa forma extraña, que ella ya había sentido antes.

—Sólo por hoy, y usted debe prometer que mañana no se aparecerá por las caballerizas otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió haciendo un puchero, él la escoltaba a la casa y ella no tenía reparos en posicionar su mano en el antebrazo musculoso del hombre.

—Creo que ya se lo expliqué.

—Pero no entré… —Señaló antes de que le soltara una vez más el discursillo de la dama y los caballos. —Y te aseguro que de camino aquí, nadie intento deshonrarme, así que no te pongas histérico.

—¿Histérico? Un hombre no se pone histérico, eso es meramente femenino. Y no grite a viva voz sobre su…—Se detuvo quizás pensando cómo proceder, Ginny arqueó las cejas esperando impaciente. —Honor… —Terminó por musitar y ella tuvo que ahogar una carcajada.

—Pero si tú lo mencionaste anoche. —Harry se cubrió el rostro con una mano y dejo ir una maldición entre dientes.

—No quiero hablar más sobre ese tema. —Que remilgado era, ni siquiera podía hablar libremente sobre la sexualidad de una mujer.

Ginny se preguntaba como diantres hacia Harry para buscar pareja, si era tan reservado hasta para hablar ¿Quién podría imaginárselo en la cama? ¡Oh! Mala idea, ella tuvo una imagen muy vivida de él en ese situación y para ser honesta consigo misma, no le había desagradado para nada.

—Har respira estás muy tenso. —Apuntó y con eso intentaba que ella misma alivianara un poco la tensión en su estómago. Tan sólo le estaba tocando el brazo y ella ya estaba en llamas, no recordaba ser tan… tan depravada. Pero tal vez la idea de saber que Harry la respetaría sin importa lo que dijera, la hacía sentirse mucho más segura de sí misma.

—¿Cómo me llamó? —Ginny dio un respingo, se había acostumbrado a pensar en Harry con esos términos pero nunca antes había pronunciado ese apodo en voz alta.

—Oh… es que… Harry es muy largo —«Ni hablar de Lord Godric» pensó en su fuero interno, pero prefirió no presionarlo más de la cuenta.

—¿Tiene por costumbre hacer lo que se le venga en gana? —Ella lo observó de soslayo, él tenía la vista firme en su perfil pero no lucia recriminante sino más bien curioso.

—Sé que no quieres que te llame Har o Harry para el caso, pero tú no cumples con mis reglas así que yo no cumpliré las tuyas. —Él expuso un gesto de confusión.

—Me temo que no recibí la nota que explicaba sus instrucciones. —Espetó con cierto toque de humor.

—Bueno el primer día que te conocí, te dije que mis amigos me llaman Ginny y tu decidiste llamarme "Señorita Prewett" así que yo decidí llamarte Har.

—No somos amigos. —Señaló él escuetamente, cortando casi de raíz la ilusiones de Ginny de poder doblegar un poco su espíritu aristócrata.

—Es una forma de decir… —Farfulló pero no logró terminar su frase, repentinamente ya no se sentía con tantos ánimos de continuar esa conversación. Bajó la vista al piso y prefirió guardar un silencio sumiso, al parecer no lograría romper las barreras de Harry.

—Puede llamarme como usted quiera, pero mantenga cierto respeto cuando estemos en público. —Ella lentamente alzó la mirada sorprendida por su cambio de parecer tan espontáneo. —Ahora vayamos por ese desayuno Ginny —Oírlo pronunciar su nombre, realzó su humor casi instantáneamente. Tal vez después de todo había alguna esperanza.

**Akane Uzumaki-Chan: Ufff! conciencia tranquila xD Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido aprobar todo :D. Sobre la madre de Harry tuve un montón de dudas existenciales (de igual forma con el apellido) Pero me decante por cambiar radicalmente el papale de Molly en esta historia :P. Nos leemos pronto **


	8. El Pasado del Pasado

**Feliz Navidad! **

**Capitulo VII y VIII **

**Enjoy**

Aunque mantenía los ojos fijos en su mozo de cuadra, su mente se encontraba bastante lejos de allí. Ese día de entre todos, era el peor de su vida. Pero no podía simplemente correr a ocultarse en su estudio, eso ya lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. A pesar de desear una buena copa de Brandy y varias horas de silencio, sabía que debía atender los asuntos de la finca. En un principio era hasta casi esperable que él se desentendiera de todo y de todos, pero ya habían pasado dos años, tiempo más que suficiente de mantener el luto.

Intentó por todos los medio oír lo que Theodore decía, pero eso ya estaba más allá de su entendimiento. ¿Por qué no podía desactivar su cerebro? Día tras día lograba eficazmente no pensar en ella, pero en ese le era imposible. Ignorar su recuerdo sería casi como irrespetarla y eso también ya lo había hecho. La había maldecido, culpado y odiado por haberlo dejado hundirse en su miseria, pero Harry sabía que ella no tenía control sobre el destino. No había sido culpa de ella, había sido culpa suya, por no ser el hombre que necesitaba, por no haberla protegido. A ella y a…

—¿Milord? —El llamado del mozo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

¡Dios! No era suficiente castigo tener que estar allí fingiendo, sino que también iba a tener que hablar.

—¿Qué? —Su voz era rasposa y casi sin vida, bastante precisa sí, pero en esos momentos se sentía, vacío…sin vida.

—¿Qué caballos quiere que lleve? —Harry soltó un suspiro sonoro, afortunadamente Theodore no lo presionó demasiado.

Era de conocimiento general en toda la casa, que ese día él no estaba de lo más coherente.

—Si me lo permite milord ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia? —Asintió al instante, honestamente no podía pensar y menos en caballos. —Quizás el número uno, cinco y…tal vez podríamos probar a Sugar— Harry arqueó una ceja y súbitamente recordó que uno de sus caballos había sido bautizado por Ginny. Una tenue sonrisa amenazó con romper su desasosiego, sólo esa chica lo trataba como si le importara un bledo su título.

—Si…está bien. —Accedió para luego retirarse de las caballerizas, podía confiar en el joven, después de todo había demostrado ser muy hábil en lo que confiere a su trabajo. El mundo no dejaría de correr, sin importar cuanto quisiera distanciarse de él. Sus deberes lo aguardarían, mañana, pasado y muy seguramente el día siguiente. Entonces ¿Qué importaba si delegaba su poder? ¿Importaría acaso si decidiera tal vez dejarlo todo en manos de su hermano? Quizás no, quizás ya era hora de resignar las armas y dejar ir aquella última parte de su ser que por alguna estúpida razón, se negaba a darse por vencida.

—¿Qué planea hacer hoy Señorita?—Ginny se volvió sonriente hacia una Pad que la esperaba con un nuevo vestido entre sus brazos. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a la ropa de la época lo único que la incomodaban eran los corsés, pero ir en contra de ellos sería igual que desatar una revolución. Y ella por el momento no necesitaba más problemas.

—No lo sé, quizás dé algunas vueltas. —Se bajó rápidamente el vestido de la cabeza para poder captar la reacción de la doncella, si hacia una mueca eso significaría que pasear no era ni remotamente una posibilidad.

—¿Y qué lugar le gustaría conocer? —Ginny sonrió, eso significaba que si tenía permitido salir.

—Tal vez los alrededores ¿Crees que a Har le moleste?

—Estoy segura que a Lord Godric no le molestará, siempre y cuando se mantenga dentro de las tierras. —Casi salta de euforia, pero se contuvo para no asustar a la chica.

Estaba tan deseosa de tomar un poco de sol, que hasta ya estaba considerando salir desnuda. Bueno, quizás no tanto pero sí que no pretendía perder ni un segundo de su tiempo libre.

—Seré una niña buena Pad. —La joven continuó abombándole las mangas y una vez que hubo terminado, Ginny salió disparada por la puerta.

—¿No quiere desayunar?—la oyó gritarle con su típico tonito de voz sumiso.

—Luego. —respondió ella sin detenerse en su carrera.

Pasó por la cocina saludando a cada uno de los empleados, las mujeres le sonreían, los hombres le hacían reverencias. Y ella ya comenzaba a sentirse de la realeza, en cierta forma se alegraba de haber sido encontrada por Harry. Sí, él era cascarrabias y bastante difícil de enfrentar, pero el tipo nunca la había tratado como una cualquiera. Siempre la había respetado e incluso había hecho que todo su personal, la tratase del mismo modo que a una princesa. Honestamente no tenía razones para quejarse.

En esa ocasión decidió recorrer los jardines que estaban hermosamente cuidados por Marcus, un hombre un tanto rechoncho de ojos verdes y cabello cano. Ginny le calculaba unos cincuenta años, algo que en esa época hasta se podría considerar un record. Aun así el hombre estaba vital y con muchas ganas de hacerla reír, apenas la vio llegar le obsequió una florecita violeta que ella no conocía. Y Ginny en agradecimiento la colocó en su cabello como un adorno más de su tocado.

Marcus le aconsejó visitar el capricho, algo que la dejó completamente descolocada pues ella no tenía ni idea de que era eso. Afortunadamente el hombre se apiadó de su ignorancia y muy amablemente la guió a ese lugar.

El capricho resultó ser una especie de invernadero pero no cubierto en su totalidad, tenía una fuente en el centro y las flores desbordaban por todos lados. Era algo que valía la pena admirar, por un segundo se sintió en consonancia con la naturaleza y belleza que la rodeaba. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos se piedra, mientras oía la amena conversación de Marcus. El cual se mostraba muy orgulloso de su trabajo y no tenía reparos en enseñárselo al mundo, luego se disculpó para seguir con sus asuntos y Ginny decidió pasar la tarde en ese sitio. Encontró una estatua de una mujer, muy similar a la imagen que dan de "acuario" en los signos zodiacales. Sin duda alguna Harry tenía su pequeño paraíso en ese capricho, en esos momentos comprendió muy bien la razón del nombre.

Se molestó por no tener un libro a mano, de esa forma no se aburriría… porque después de recorrer el capricho de punta a punta, se encontró con que no tenía nada que hacer. Salió por una puerta que estaba casi completamente oculta entre las plantas trepadoras. No era la que llevaba al jardín de Marcus, pero ella tenía ganas de explorar

Descubrió un camino casi inmediato que terminaba perdiéndose en una colina no muy alta, Ginny deseosa de hacer circular la sangre por sus piernas, se arremangó un tanto la falda para poder correr hasta la cima. Y desde allí, el capricho incluso lucía más hermoso, aunque algo más le llamo la atención. Se dio la vuelta para captar lo que había del otro lado de la colina y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Era un contraste demasiado tajante, de un lado el hermoso edificio que se erigía entre medio de la naturaleza, del otro un cementerio. Vida y muerte tan sólo separados, por una colina… era bastante sobrecogedor. Descendió lentamente y dando pasos vacilantes se adentró por entremedio de las tumbas, leyó varios nombres que para ella no significaban nada. El panteón de la familia supuso, dado que veía en muchos lugares los nombres Lord y Lady Godric V, IV u otros números. ¿Qué número de Márquez sería Harry? Parecía ser una familia numerosa y que no vivía mucho, pues algunos ni siquiera habían llegado a los treinta años. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por la espina, tal vez debería también preguntar la edad de Harry por alguna extraña razón le asustaba pensar que algo podía pasarle. El sentimiento de temor por Harry se vio repentinamente mermado, cuando sus ojos se toparon con un par de tumbas muy pequeñas. Los nombres rezaban "el conde Fred y la condesa Rose", ambos murieron con tan solo tres años de vida y por las fechas ella notó que sus muertes eran relativamente recientes. Habían nacido en 1738 y de haber estado aún vivos tendrían veintisiete años, algo le decía que ellos habían sido hermanos de Harry.

También encontró la de un hombre que tenía una fecha de muerte considerablemente reciente, al parecer toda esa parte era la última en despedirse del mundo. Su mirada paseo por entre los nombres y volvió a toparse con una tumba pequeña, saber que los niños morían con tanta regularidad en ese tiempo la llenó de una melancolía insoportable. De alguna forma se preguntaba cómo habría sido tener hijos allí y rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento, ella no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

Para su sorpresa el niño que yacía en esa tumba se llamaba Harry y había muerto el mismo día de su nacimiento, a su lado se encontraba el de una mujer que llevaba la misma fecha de defunción. Eso prácticamente le hizo saltar las lágrimas, madre e hijo habían muerto juntos, era devastador. Se arrodilló a un lado y limpió con los dedos la tierra de la placa de Harry, y si antes había estado llorando, en ese momento el corazón se le comprimió en el pecho. La fecha… tan solo había pasado…

—¿Qué está haciendo? —Ginny dio un respingo cayendo de rodillas en la tierra. Intentó incorporarse mientras veía como Harry avanzaba a grandes zancadas en su dirección, pero él término por levantarla de un brazo con algo de brusquedad.— ¿He dicho que está haciendo?

—Tan solo estaba…

—No la quiero aquí. —La cortó él con la voz carente de sentimiento. —Lárguese, este sitio está prohibido—Ella volvió la vista a la tumba del bebe y de la madre, no podía creer lo que había descubierto pero tampoco quería discutir con él.

—Mira lamento mucho... —Harry la sacudió con fuerza logrando que se tragara sus palabras.

—¿Qué no fui claro? Usted no es bienvenida en este lugar, no es suficiente que ponga mi casa de cabeza ¿Si no que tampoco dejará a mis muertos en paz? —Ginny frunció el ceño, eso no era justo… no estaba haciendo nada malo.

—Disculpa, nadie me dijo que no podía entrar aquí. —Espetó ofendida por su reacción tan exagerada.— Sólo quería caminar, no volverá a suceder.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Ella vio un brillo en sus ojos algo le pasaba a ese hombre y Giiny simplemente no podía hacerse la desentendida. Lentamente acercó una mano a su mejilla y afortunadamente él no se apartó. Harry tenía la vista fija en las tumbas como si de alguna forma fuese capaz de ver más allá de todo el tiempo y revivir a esas personas.

—¿Ellos eran tu familia? —pregunto con cuidado, pero no fue una buena idea, él prácticamente huyó de su tacto y la pequeña franja de debilidad que había dejado antes al descubierto, se cubrió con un muro el doble de alto.

—¡Váyase! —Ginny hizo ademán de acercase.

—Pero Harry…

—¡He dicho que se vaya! Usted es una intrusa ¿Qué no lo ve? —bramó él dándole la espalda. —Lárguese, no la quiero aquí. —Continuó diciendo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas junto a la tumba del pequeño.

Ginny apretó las manos en puños y se dio la vuelta enfurruñada, comprendía que se sintiera dolido pero ella no era la culpable. No había razón para que se desquitara de esa forma, gritándole y llamándola intrusa. Pero quizás tenía razón, ese no era su lugar después de todo y ella no debería estar allí, no debería haber puesto nunca un pie en la casa de Harry. Él no podía lidiar con ella, Harry ya tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, ella estaba siendo un estorbo. Limpiándose las lágrimas que se desprendían sin que ella pudiera contenerlas, corrió atravesando el capricho y luego más tarde, las puertas de las caballerizas. Theodore se acercaba en ese momento tirando a Sugar de una correa, Ginny se detuvo delante de él tratando de recuperar la compostura. Repentinamente en su mente había centellado una respuesta, no podía y no quería permanecer en ese lugar, estaba más que decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

—Buenos días Señorita. —saludó Theo con su ya tan común reverencia, ella asintió en respuesta y se volvió sobre su hombro para ver si estaban completamente solos.

—Theo ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta de Sugar de darme un paseo por el pueblo? —Él le expuso una nívea sonrisita y asintió con euforia a pesar de una sombra de duda por los ojos llorosos.

—Por supuesto Señorita Ginny ¿Cuándo quiere usted salir?

—Ahora. —respondió demasiado entusiasmada, esperaba que él se tragara la actuación.

—¿Ahora? —la suspicacia de Theodore significaba que no estaba siendo muy convincente.

Se odió por lo que estaba por hacer, pero tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, ella sabía cuándo estaba sobrando en un lugar y no pensaba quedarse donde no la querían.

—Tengo muchas ganas de ir a conocer el pueblo. —musitó con su mejor voz de zorra, pobre Theo esperaba que no se enfadara mucho con ella.

—Iré por mi caballo y salimos en este instante. —Ginny sonrió con suficiencia.

—Está bien, yo te espero aquí con Sugar.

—No me tardo. —aseguró él casi saliendo como un rayo. Rápidamente Abi se apeó en la yegua, era mortalmente incómodo montar con vestido pero no se iba a poner exigente.

Por suerte Theodore tenia a Sugar con una montura para hombre pues si se encontraba con la de una mujer, Ginny hubiese estado en problemas. Aun no sabía cómo montar de costado, cuando mucho sabía montar con una pierna a cada lado. No tuvo problemas para guiar al animal a la salida y luego simplemente tomó el camino que creyó más conveniente. Las patas del caballo traqueteaban con un buen ritmo sobre la tierra y ella se permitió una última mirada atrás. La finca de Harry lentamente quedaba atrás y también su tranquila seguridad, pero era lo mejor se dijo internamente. No había razón para estar perturbándolo, él no la quería a su lado y aunque saberlo le causaba un dolor irreconocible, tuvo que esforzarse por ignorarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos días ella se hubiese encariñado con todos en ese lugar? Los echaría de menos pero incluso aunque le agradaban, tarde o temprano los iba a tener que dejar. Si no era de esa forma, sería cuando regresara al futuro. Y entonces ¿Cuándo sería más duro dejarlos? Si pasaba un año con ellos muy posiblemente su corazón no soportaría la despedida.


	9. ROLF

**Hola! **

**Como les he comentado nada de esto me pertenece, la historia se debe al ingenio de Tamara Araoz y a los personajes de J.K. Rowling. Espero recibir sus comentarios :D **

**Enjoy **

El camino era irregular, lleno de baches. El tiempo que llevaba transitándolo Ginny había notado, muy a su pesar, que montar no era lo que ella recordaba. En su infancia había visitado a sus abuelos en el campo y siempre se había divertido dando vueltas en los pequeños caballos, que casi podían pasar por ponis. Sugar, aunque era un amor de caballo, le estaba causando un gran agarrotamiento a los músculos de su trasero, y sus piernas pedían a gritos algo de elongación. Sin duda debería haber calentado antes de meterse en ese dilema y para colmo de males no llevaba más de una o dos horas cabalgando. Era patética, ni para escapar correctamente era buena. La noche lentamente la iba alcanzando, Ginny volteaba sobre su hombro con recurrencia. Como si de esa forma pudiese medir, lo que la distanciaba de la oscuridad absoluta. Esta demás decir que aquel lugar no era como una carretera, no había una ninguna luz o siquiera casitas a los alrededores. Llevaba transitando, campo, campo y más campo, bueno no estaba siendo del todo justa había cruzado una liebre unos cinco kilómetros más atrás. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a una persona y pedir direcciones ¿Estaría en el camino correcto hacia Londres? ¿Por qué diantres no se preocupó por escuchar mejor las cosas que decía Pomona? Hasta donde recordaba estaba en Bath al… ¿oeste? ¡No! ¿Norte?

—¡Maldita sea Bath!—exclamó para sí misma, injuriando a una ciudad que no tenía la culpa de su impertinencia. Pero siempre había una solución y esa era pegar la vuelta, morderse la lengua y besar los pies de Harry para que la dejara regresar.— Y una mierda. —murmuró al instante, negándose siquiera a transitar por esa idea.

Y el condenado frio no hacía nada para ayudarla, las manos las tenía hecha unos cubitos y llevaba alrededor de media hora sin sentir las correas con las que "supuestamente" guiaba a Sugar. Al menos el animal parecía saber a dónde ir, llevaba una paso relajado como burlándose de la estúpida que lo montaba. Diciéndole "ja, ja ¡Te vas a congelar!"

—¿Tú crees? —Le preguntó un tanto temerosa, el caballo piafó agitando las orejas. Ginny sonrió frente a esa respuesta, por lo que había logrado entender Sugar estaba de su lado.

Luego de que la noche cayera de la manera más abrupta posible, encontrándola en medio de la nada, realmente comenzó a sentir miedo. En esa época había bandidos «¿Y en qué época no?» Bueno, en eso su subconsciente tenía un buen punto. El peligro estaba latente en todos los tiempos, si eres mujer y estás sola, eres la potencial víctima de alguien. Por lo que Ginny iba a ser una chica precavida y no hablaría con extraños, a menos que pudiera conseguir algo de ellos.

Podía ser precavida y práctica al mismo tiempo, no había nada de malo en pedir cosas y ella no quería nada regalado. Por el momento sólo necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y del resto de sus necesidades se encargaría cuando saliera el sol. Sus ojos pudieron entrever entre la densa arboleda que los laterales se iban limpiando ¡Civilización! Gritó su mente llena de euforia. Y tal como lo había previsto, diez minutos después cruzó la entrada de un pueblo que era bastante ordinario. Pues tenía que ser honesta, no era nada parecido a lo que graficaban las películas, aunque Gnny sabía que las películas sólo mostraban la vida de la gente rica y bonita. En ese momento ella vería de primera mano, como la pasaban el resto de los habitantes.

Las calles eran estrechas y estaban completamente enlodadas, como si vivieran en un continuo estado tormentoso. Había mugre acumulada en los estrechos pasillos, que separaban por centímetros a los edificios negros por el hollín. Echó una mirada rápida a las construcciones y frunció el gesto, en comparación con la casa de Harry el lugar donde ella estaba en ese instante, era la mismísima copia del infierno. Y el palacio del Lord era una muestra de paraíso a la que pocos tenían acceso.

Desmontó de su caballo al toparse con una taberna que al parecer también daba asilo, en palabras de la época una mal habida posada. Que conste en actas que ella no le ponía los nombres a las cosas, esta posada se llamaba "La Mula Coja" y honestamente Ginny no quiso saber por qué. Al bordear el lugar en busca de la puerta un jovencito salió de uno de los pasillos laterales, era un niño de no más diez.

—Por un chelín se lo llevo a las caballerizas Señorita—Ginny lo observó entre divertida y sorprendida, era como el muchachito que abre las puertas de los taxis. Sí, definitivamente los tiempos cambiaban pero las personas seguían siendo las mismas.

—No tengo un chelín. —Respondió con toda la sinceridad posible, el niño frunció el ceño pensando un instante y luego le enseño una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto amarillenta.

—Bueno… hoy a las damas bonitas se lo dejo gratis—Era increíble que hasta incluso los pequeños ya estuviesen entrenados para soltar piropos.

Ginny rió y le revolvió el cabello negro con una mano, el niño jaló de las riendas de Sugar y con un ademán se despidió.

—Tenga cuidado Señorita, no es bueno ganarse admiradores por estos lados. —Ginny se volvió en redondo al oír una profunda voz detrás de ella, en las escaleras que guiaban al interior había un hombre sentado que jugaba con un cuchillo dándole vueltas en sus largos dedos.

—Prefiero pensar en ellos como amigos. —Espetó ella con aire de superioridad y aunque le daba un poco de miedo pasó junto a él, acelerando deliberadamente el paso cuando estuvo en el mismo escalón.

—No debería entrar allí. —murmuró sin apartar la vista de su cuchillo.— No encontrara a nadie digno de su amistad, créame.

—¿Acaso los encontrare aquí fuera? —El extraño soltó una risilla casi audible y alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ginny lo observó al detalle, a pesar de que su rostro estaba bastante sucio ella pudo distinguir sus rasgos afilados y su sonrisa ladeada que parecía ocultar mucha picardía. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como la plata, eran bonitos tuvo que admitir. Tal vez el tipo no sería feo si le pusiese un poco de empeño a su aspecto, estaba vestido con una camisa sin botones de esas que se abren hasta medio pecho. Tenía una chaqueta de piel negra y unos pantalones que terminaban de consumirse por unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Él se puso de pie con pereza y para su sorpresa era mucho más alto de lo que parecía allí tirado, delgado y parecía estar en forma. Bueno pero si en ese lugar casi el mundo entero se moría de hambre ¿Cómo diantres no parecer modelo de pasarela?

—Soy R.O.L.F —Ginny soltó una carcajada al oír como pronunciaba su nombre, como si en cada letra pusiera una buena separación.

—¿Es una sigla o qué?—instó sin comprender bien la razón de su particular manera de hablar.

—Regulus Oliver Lucius Fletcher III—Y tras soltar todos esos nombres, ejecutó una perfecta flexión, que parecía haber sido la copia exacta de una reverencia real.

—¿Todos esos? —Él se encogió de hombro y sonrió con aspereza.

—Mi madre pensó que sería justo darle crédito a todos los posibles candidatos a padre. —Lo dijo de una manera tan seria que ella no supo qué decir al respecto. Pero como era típico en Ginny, eso no la detuvo al momento de hacer un comentario.

—¿Por qué tercero?

—Porque hubo tres Fletcher. —Le guiñó un ojo en juego y ella supo que era seguro reír.

—Yo soy Ginny… —Hizo una pausa, una vez más sintiéndose extraña, era como si su presentación estuviese incompleta frente a las que ellos hacían.— Prewett —añadió y luego sonrió.— Mi madre no creía en los segundos nombres. —Rolf arqueó una ceja pero pasó de hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—Entonces Señorita Prewett ¿Qué la trae a Coven Garden?

—Pensé que estaba en Bath. —Él soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—Bath esta hacia el oeste y lo ha dejado un poco atrás. —Explicó rascándose con una mano la incipiente barba que le daban un toque de pirata.— Creo que ha errado el camino.

—Bueno eso no me importa, aunque mi idea era llegar a Londres. —Rolf hizo una mueca mordiéndose el labio—Sí, lo sé estoy aún más lejos ¿verdad?—El asintió con elocuencia.

—¿Busca empleo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Buscas una empleada? —Replicó con su ya típico tono carismático, él alzo las cejas sorprendido pero al instante sacudió la cabeza en una negación.

—No yo no necesito a nadie, pero dudo mucho que aquí encuentre algo. —Ginny lo miró con suspicacia, él había bajado la voz como si estuviesen compartiendo un gran secreto.

—¿Por qué?—Instó con inocencia y él volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, era algo que la desconcertaba. Parecía que Rolf manejaba alguna información que a ella se le escapaba, obviamente que lo hacía… él pertenecía a ese lugar y ella no.

—Las mujeres sólo tienen un oficio aquí. —Y con su cabeza hizo un gesto apuntando algo detrás de ella, Ginny se volvió para notar que en la esquina había un grupo de mujeres.

A primera vista no aparentaban nada, pero cuando se las observaba al detalle, se podían vislumbrar sus vestidos demasiados pequeños en los pechos. Haciendo que la carne desnuda brillara bajo la tenue luz que emanaban de los edificios, estaban prácticamente sin ropas (para la época pues en su tiempo eso sería un chiste de prostituta) y tenían un exagerado colorete, con peinados extravagantes pero no muy lindos.

—Son…

—Cortesanas o damas de compañía. —Completó él saludando con la mano a una de las muchachas, que le soltó un piropo que dejó a Ginny perpleja. —¿Usted busca algo así?

—¡Claro que no!—se apresuró a responder, ella vendería su fuerza de trabajo no su resistencia en la cama.— Tiene que haber algo más. —Él negó lentamente.

—Este lugar es conocido por su mercado tan variado… —Alguien pasó junto a ellos golpeando los taquitos de las botas en la madera, para captar la atención de ambos.

—¡Rolf amor… he oído que te están buscando, puedes esconderte aquí!— Le gritó la mujer apuntando a una parte bastante clara de su anatomía.

—…los visitantes saben a qué vienen y por quien. —Terminó de decir él mientras le regalaba una radiante sonrisa a la prostituta que le ofrecía asilo.

—Entonces creo que seguiré mi camino —espetó Ginny más que decidida, aun no estaba en el punto de desesperación en que buscara la salida por entre sus piernas. Rolf regresó la mirada color miel a ella y le sonrió con pesar.

—No sería bueno que siguiera sola, este lugar y los siguientes son peligrosos para una dama sola.

—Pero si continuo encontrando amigos como tú, entonces no tendré problemas. —Su afirmación logró arrancarle una nueva carcajada, por alguna razón Rolf le parecía una persona confiable y no sentía que tuviera que ponerse a la defensiva con él

—Quizás sea mejor que continúe por la mañana. —En ese punto ella no tenía objeción, sabía que sería más fácil avanzar con el apoyo de la luz solar.

—Es buena idea, pero no tengo donde quedarme. —Él le ofreció su brazo y ella cruzó su mano por el pequeño hueco que había formado. Ginny se regañó internamente, no debería ser tan confiada pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?— No vas a matarme o algo así ¿verdad?

—Señorita me ofende, yo jamás lastimaría una de las obras maestras del gran creador. —Y tras decir eso, ella se vio guiada al interior de la posada.

—¡Explícate!—Bramó dando un golpe de puño en el escritorio caoba, Theodore dio un respingo frente a la marcada irritación en su timbre.

—La Señorita… pidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo… —El mozo apretó los dobleces de su chaqueta con nerviosismo.— Cuando regresé con mi caballo, ella se había marchado con Sugar… lo lamento milord, no entiendo porque hizo algo así. —Pero Harry lo hacía, lo entendía a la perfección y no valía la pena humillar a Theodore, cuando toda la culpa por la fuga de Ginny recaía sobre sus hombros.— Fui al pueblo, pero nadie la vio pasar por allí… me temo que se ha perdido.

—Con un demonio. —Masculló entre dientes mientras apuraba su copa de brandy.— Tal vez decidió largarse sola a Londres.

—No. —respondió el joven casi al instante, Harry lo observó con los ojos en rendijas. —Pregunté por los alrededores, no tomó esa dirección… tenía pensado ir al norte pero creí que era mejor notificarle antes. —Ambos se quedaron en un silencio analizador, Harry tratando de recordar los distintos caminos que se abrían hacia el norte. ¿Cuál de todos habría tomado Ginny? Luego de pensar por unos segundos, se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco y a tientas busco su chaqueta que reposaba en uno de los sofás. —Milord es muy tarde, los caminos son peligrosos.

—Si son peligrosos para mi ¿Piensas que serán menos peligrosos para Ginny?

—Pero… quizás tengamos más suerte buscando a la luz del día. —Theo estaba en lo cierto pero Harry no podía esperar tanto, no sabiendo que la vida de la muchacha podía estar en riesgo. Y todo por su maldito coraje, no tendría que haber arremetido contra ella.

Ginny no había hecho nada mal, él era el que estaba mal. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un sentido o una dirección, sólo encontraba tranquilidad en su dolor. Pero ella era como demasiada vida, demasiada espontaneidad, algo que lograba desestabilizarlo. No le gustaba aquello, pero la idea de que algo malo pudiera llegar a ocurrirle simplemente lo ponía loco.

—No hay tiempo que perder. —Cerró los ojos con frustración— ¡Con una mierda Theo llama a Cormac y a los hombres, vamos a salir! —El mozo casi sale en voladas a cumplir su orden, Harry buscó su arma y la espada.

Como bien sabía los distintos peligros asediaban y él era una presa codiciada para los bandidos. Por eso tendría que llevar una buena comitiva, si se atrevía a salir completamente solo, sus enemigos no dudarían en buscar su cuello para cobrarle algunos asuntillos pendientes. En la puerta de entrada Pomona le echó su capa sobre los hombros y le entregó otra de piel negra, forrada con raso de seda azul. Él la obsequió una mirada extrañada.

—Es para la Señorita, sólo lleva un vestido y seguramente debe estar calada. —Harry asintió y se apresuró al patio, donde lo esperaba su caballo, metió la capa para Ginny en la alforja y dio unas últimas indicaciones para los hombres que se quedaban en la finca.

Una salida apresurada, no le daba tiempo a planear cualquier posible traspié en el camino por lo que debía improvisar rápidamente

—Estaremos de regreso pronto. Seamus, mantente pendiente de los mensajeros ellos cruzan a muchas personas en los caminos.

—Si milord, no se preocupe si la Señorita tomó otro camino estoy seguro que alguien la verá. —Él tan solo esperaba que ella no hubiese tomado la dirección que estaba en su mente, pero sabiendo cómo era Ginny estaba casi convencido de que la muchacha se había dirigido a Coven Garden. Ese sitio estaba plagado de oportunistas, rastreros, piratas y gente de la peor calaña. Que iban con una sola idea en la mente… ese pensamiento logro crisparlo.

Ginny le resultaba demasiado inocente para un lugar de andanzas por demás bajas y de muy reprobable tratamiento. Las mujeres eran objetos y si no sabían del oficio que se llevaba a cabo o se terminaban adaptando, o perecían la primera noche. Su caballo iba a todo galope y aun así no parecía ir lo demasiado aprisa.

—Envíen un emisario a Gretna Green, quiero que descarten ese posible destino. —Cormac asintió y retrasó su paso para darle la tarea a alguno de los lacayos. Harry perfiló su semental llevándolo al extremo, se lamentó por el pobre animal pero tampoco se pudo detener a pensar en ello, solo deseaba llegar y tener a Ginny junto a él, un remolino de culpa conseguía llenarlo de un nerviosismo extraño. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba segura.

El olor era una mezcla entre tabaco viejo, cerveza, sudor y la acumulación de basura de días. Ginny frunció la nariz pero siguió caminando junto a Rolf con el rostro desprovisto de emociones, como si todo aquello fuese de lo más normal para ella. Él la guió hasta la barra, donde la dejó a un lado mientras se inclinaba para pedirle algo al cantinero. Ginny pispó el sitio rápidamente, las mesas estaban diseminadas sin ningún orden, las sillas (las que tenían patas) eran ocupadas por pocas personas civilizadas, el resto se sentaba sobre las mesas. Las risas y las maldiciones se levaban como un murmullo eterno, los cuchicheos y choques de vasos de metal, eran como otro trasfondo. Logró determinar que el lugar estaba abarrotado de mujeres, algunas tumbadas semi desnudas sobre las mesas, otras sentadas a horcajadas sobre algún hombre e incluso sobre otra mujer. Algunas trabajaban sin ningún reparo delante de todos los presentes y cuando la cosa parecía ponerse demasiado caliente, corrían escaleras arribas seguidas por sus amantes de turno. Era repulsivo, ni los peores cabarets tenían ese ambiente tan denso y cargado de sexualidad, que prácticamente se podía palpar en el aire.

—Está de suerte Señorita. —Ella se volvió en dirección de Rolf al oír su voz— El buen hombre dice tener una habitación libre. —Ginny arqueó una ceja y temió preguntar si le ofrecían la habitación para dormir o para trabajar.— Se la rentará por un bajo costo, solo por ser amiga de Rolf claro. —Repuso él obsequiándole una de sus sonrisas fáciles

—No tengo dinero Rolf. —Él se volvió hacia el cantinero, como pidiéndole ayuda. El hombre la miró de arriba abajo como sopesando su precio y luego le murmuró algo a Rolf en el oído.

—El broche del canesú y podrás pasar la noche. —dijo él casi sin mirarla, Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho, allí donde descansaba el broche que Pad le había colocado esa misma mañana.

Siempre le ponía alguna chuchería como decoración, pero Ginny nunca llegó a pensar que podrían valer algo. Le daba mala espina eso de andar vendiendo algo que no era suyo, tal vez el broche tenía algún significado para Harry o Pad ¿Quién sabe? Pero era un caso de vida o muerte, no podía pasar la noche en la calle, no sobreviviría. Lentamente se quitó el broche y lo depositó en la mano del cantinero, el hombre le sonrió deslumbrándola con tres o cuatro dientes. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, esa sería una larga noche.

—Bien… ahora que tiene un cuarto, tome una cerveza conmigo. Yo invito. —Rolf le puso un jarrón de metal en la mano sin que ella pudiera rehusarse y lo entrechocó con un cordial brindis a su belleza.

—Pero miren nada más… —ginny dio un respingo cuando una voz pastosa y ronca reverberó muy cerca de su oído— Si es mi querido Rolf, te has decidido aparecer y también me has traído una chica. —El hombre le rozó un hombro desnudo y Rolf se puso de pie anteponiéndose entre el extraño y ella.

—No traje nada para ti, lárgate. —Musitó en tono bajo pero tajante.

—Me debes—masculló el otro con clara irritación—Y ya que no piensas pagarme, dame esa chica y estamos a mano.

—¡Vete al infierno Goyle!—El aludido se dio la vuelta soltando una carcajada hueca, como dirigiéndosela a un público, posando luego sus pequeños ojos grises en Rolf.

—Es una pena que no te sientas cooperativo mi hermano. —Repentinamente una mano la apartó con brusquedad y Ginny fue a aterrizar contra la barra, Rolf la había movido en el momento en que Goyle arremetía con una navaja sacada de quien sabe dónde.

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato al ver que Rolf caía al piso tomándose el estómago con ambas manos.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que te diera tu merecido Rolf, aun no comprendes que no tienes que desobedecerme hermanito. —Dijo marcado énfasis en la última palabra y le soltó un escupitajo al cuerpo caído de Rolf, Giny se precipitó a su lado tratando de ayudarlo. Pero entonces un brazo la envolvió por la cintura.— ¡Y este es mi premio! —Bramó Gregory jalándola contra su cuerpo, Ginny se removió intentando liberarse del férreo amarre del enorme Goyle.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —gritó mordiéndole el brazo, el orangután soltó un bramido y la tiró al piso para luego descargarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Ginny sintió que su mundo se perdía entre la bruma del inconsciente. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el conocimiento, debía luchar, debía ayudar a Rolf y debía escapar. Se puso de pie tomándose de un taburete y la misma mano regordeta la atrapó del antebrazo. Era demasiado difícil resistirse a los tirones de un hombre que la doblaba en tamaño y peso, Ginny se tiró al piso en un intento de poder entorpecerle la tarea a Goyle.

La gente reía a su alrededor y Rolf la observó un instante con una nota de pesar en sus ojos, él logro murmurarle un "lo siento" antes de que los hombres de Goyle lo sacaran del lugar también a las rastras. Ella sintió como si un par de esposas se les cernieran en las muñecas y supo que estaba perdida, únicamente pudo enviarle una disculpa mental a Harry. Esperaba de alguna forma que él la escuchara, pues en ese instante de lo que más se arrepentía era de haberlo dejado.

**Nova por siempre: Harry poco a poco ira mostrando una faceta mucho********_mas a_****gradable! y en los siguientes capítulos empezaremos a comprender su extraño comportamiento (que por cierto cambiara con la llegada de Rolf ;) Un abrazo. **

**Akane Uzumaki Chan: Jajajajajja son una extraña combinación de emociones Y personalidades estrafalarias que terminaran en una graaaaaaaaan explosión xD. Espero que disfrutes muchísimo Brasil por todos aquellos que nos morimos por conocerlo :p y que nos volvamos a leer pronto. Un Abrazo :D**

**Conyee Hizaki: He estado de viaje y el computador me odia :p Pero hoy tratando de compensar un poco mi abandono traje dos capítulos. esta historia se pone mejor lo prometo! y espero poder seguir leyéndote por acá . Un abrazo **


	10. Se Mi Héroe

**Primera publicación del año. Doble capitulo :D ** **Enjoy **

Habían pocas cosas que fastidiaran a Cornelius Fudge , entre ellas podría contarse una mala racha en un juego, que su caballo favorito corriera con pereza cuando él le apostaba en grande y por sobre todas… el grito de una mujer. Se disculpó con sus compañeros de juego y arrojando las cartas sobre la mesa se incorporó en toda su estatura. El hombre completaba su atuendo con unos hombros anchos, manos grandes y fuertes hechas para el trabajo y la faena. Nadie podría cometer el error de llevarle la contra al escocés, pues sus ojos y pistola eran las que mandaban en ese pueblo olvidado por Dios.

—¡Suficiente Lord Scamander!—exclamó acercándose con lentitud a los pies de la escalera, en donde detuvo al hombre que jalaba a la muchacha escandalosamente.

Él, como la gran mayoría de los presentes, había sido testigo de los recientes acontecimientos. Y mientras sus hombres se encargaban de arrastrar al calabozo al ratero de Rolf, Corleinus decidió pasar por alto el resto y dejar que el lord se cobrara como quisiera. Era de conocimiento general que Goyle Scamander solo buscaba una excusa para deshacerse de su hermano bastardo y Rolf había cometido el estúpido error de exponerse. La vida de la chica le importaba poco o nada, pero cuando uno de sus Highlanders[1] le informo que la muchacha viajaba con un caballo bastante conocido, tuvo que obligarse a poner un alto al bochorno.

—Vamos Cornelius, esto no es de tu incumbencia. —masculló Goyle, apretando el cuerpo de la jovencita con impaciencia.

—Milord baje a la muchacha, ella no tiene deseos de acompañarlo.

—Pronto le darán deseos ya verás… —Aprisionando una nalga de la chica la hizo soltar un chillido.— Ya ves… está con ganas de gritar mi nombre.

—Yo no me arriesgaría a eso Scamander… —murmuró enviándole un mensaje claro. Quizás la chica no era más que una ladrona y teniendo en cuenta que acompañaba a Rolf, eso no lo sorprendería. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Insto Philip repentinamente interesado.

—Que lo mejor para usted esta noche milord, es que regrese a su hogar y olvide a esa muchacha. —Su trabajo, era mantener al menos en relativa calma ese infierno… y que los nobles de la región se atacaran entre ellos, no lo dejaría exactamente bien parado frente a sus señores.

—Mierda. —Tras soltar a la muchacha, Lord Scamander abandonó la taberna dejando detrás de él un camino de blasfemias matizadas. Corlenius observó a la chica que se abrazaba a si misma y no apartaba los ojos de él.

—Señorita…—Intentó tomarla del brazo para guiarla a una mesa, pero ella huyó de su mano como un conejo asustado. —No pienso aprovecharme de usted, sólo deseo hablar.

—¿De qué?

—No lo sé… digamos de la razón por la cual está causando tanto alboroto en mi cuidad, o quizás podría explicarme qué hace usted con un caballo que no le pertenece.

—Eso puedo responderlo yo. —La voz que irrumpió lo obligo a volverse en redondo, liberando a la muchacha de la presión de sus ojos azules.

—Lord Godric. —saludó inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

La muchacha aprovechó su descuido para correr a un lado del marqués que la atrapó con un gesto posesivo. Corlenius arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia pero al ver a uno de sus caballos, en manos de una jovencita… —Harry Weasley soltó una rápida carcajada instándolo a callar.

—Mi prima americana deseaba visitar el pueblo y tomó un caballo, olvidando llevar un lacayo con ella.

—Está lejos de Bath, milord. —Harry mantuvo una sonrisa, aun así Corlenius notó el brillo particularmente molesto en sus ojos.

—También extravió el camino… No pretendo ser duro con ella, después de todo es sólo una mujer. —Ambos soltaron carcajadas al unísono y la chica pareció dispuesta a decir algo, pero el marqués la detuvo en seco.

—Pues me alegra entonces no tener que reportar un incidente, milord. Señorita… —Con una sutil reverencia se dispuso a regresar a su juego.

—¡Cornelius! —Él se volvió observando al lord con interés.— No recuerdo que el rostro de ella estuviese marcado—El escocés bajó la mirada al piso, notando dónde lo llevaría esa conversación.— ¿Quién? —Instó atravesándolo con esa mirada tan negra como su alma.

Lord Godric intimidaba, muchos sabían qué hacía unos años había decidido abandonarse haciendo que su rabia consumiese todo lo que lo hacía un buen hombre. Cornelius recordaba los tiempos en que podía contar con Harry como un amigo y excelente compañero de andanzas, ese hombre parecía haberse extinguido junto con su esposa muerta.

—Milord…

—¿Quién? —repitió tajante.

—¡Fue Goyle Scamander, milord! ¡El quiso aprovecharse de la Señorita! —Ambos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño que había gritado desde el descanso de las escaleras. El jovencito le envió una sonrisa desafiante a Cornelius y éste soltó un bramido exasperado.

—Gracias. —susurró Harry lanzándole un penique.

—Milord, no es necesario… —Intentó protestar, pero éste no oiría de razones.

—Es mejor que no intentes nada Cornelius, sabes tan bien como yo lo que tengo que hacer. —Asintió muy a su pesar, él lo había intentado… de eso nadie podía culparlo.

—Vamos. —Aún con su mano alrededor de la cintura de Ginny la instó a que se moviera, ella parecía confundida y para su sorpresa estaban rodeados de un silencio extraño. Harry se dirigió al posadero, en un intento de aplacar la rabia que sentía en ese instante. —Necesito una habitación.

—Milord, la Señorita ya rentó una. —Extrañado bajó la mirada hasta la chica que sostenía pegada a su cuerpo. Ella no se inmutó. Sólo Ginevra Prewett lograría rentar una habitación sin tener un penique encima.

—Bien entonces ¿Dónde? —El hombre frunció el ceño por el tono recriminante de su pedido, pero si tenía planeado responderle se lo dejo bien guardado.

Rápidamente tomo un manojo de llaves e incluso lucía un poco nervioso al momento de entregarle la que correspondía. Harry soltó un bufido, molesto por la poca cortesía en esas personas. Crédulos, que se dejaban enmudecer por rumores… él era muy consciente de las idioteces que pensaban y las cosas que decían. Pero le importaba una mierda, incluso era mejor que le temieran, que creyeran que había enloquecido. Al menos así los mantenía a distancia.

—Gracias. —Y desplegó una fría sonrisa dándole a entender que lo creía deficiente e inepto. Notó la pequeña dificultad al intentar subir las escaleras, Giinny lo tenía demasiado abrazado para lo que correspondía dentro del puritanismo de la época. Y Harry no tenía planeado brindarle consuelo, ella había sido tan estúpida como para ponerse en riesgo y por más culpa que él sintiera por haberse considerado un mal caballero tampoco estaba de parabienes para hacer de niñero de nadie ¿Por qué debería jugar de soporte para su temor? Con toda la rigidez del mundo la apartó de su lado y fue un error observarla a los ojos después, pues ella le obsequio una mirada vacía, carente del calor normal que prodigaban sus extraños ojos.

Harry abrió la puerta y tomándola del brazo la empujó al interior de la habitación, Ginny continuó en silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior al parecer a un segundo de perder el control. Pero él ya lo había perdido.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —masculló procurando mantener un tono de voz bajo, el enmudecimiento de la chica sólo logró acrecentar su frustración. La sacudió por los hombros, buscando una respuesta.— ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Pequeña niña estúpida!

—Ya no te pedí que vinieras… —susurró y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle una bofetada.

—No, tienes razón. Tal vez debería dejar que te encierren en un calabozo para que así aprendas donde está tu lugar. —Ella alzó la vista del piso y sus ojos parecieron perder el color ámbar tras un velo de lágrimas. Harry apretó los puños, él estaba enfadado y no podía dejarse amedrentar por una mirada arrepentida.— ¿Es que pensabas que no me daría cuenta? ¡Robaste mi caballo! ¡Mentiste y te escapaste, después de que hicimos un trato!

—¡Tú no me quieres allí! —replicó mostrándose indignada.

—No cambies el tema, no quieras victimizarte cuando sabes que todo fue tu error. —Sólo ella se pondría en el plan de querer culparlo a él. —Admite que lo que hiciste fue una estupidez.

—¡Sí… lo admito!—exclamó sorprendiéndolos a ambos por su repentina sinceridad.— Pero tampoco puedo estar en tu casa siendo persona no grata, lo lamento pero no suelo estar cómoda cuando me tratan como un perro callejero… —Harry apretó los ojos en finas líneas y soltó un suspiro audible, antes de acercarse a ella.

—Déjame ver. —Pidió en tanto que la tomaba del rostro para examinar el golpe.

—No es nada. —Ginny intentó apartarse pero él la sostuvo con firmeza— No me duele.

—No. Seguramente lo más te duele es el orgullo. —La atrajo hacia si luchando con la tentación de reír, ella parecía dispuesta a enseñar las garras una vez más. El golpe se había hinchado y estaba un tanto amoratado, Harry no tenía nada con que limpiarle la sangre del labio por lo que no pudo hacer mucho por ella.— Ahora vete a dormir, mañana regresaremos a primera hora del día —Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a dejarla sola.

—¿Y qué hay de Rolf? —Él la observo con una ceja en lo alto.

—¿Quién es Rolf?

—Él me ayudo, es… mi amigo. —Su afirmación le sonó un tanto dudosa, pero pasó de hacer algún comentario.— Y lo hirieron, unos hombres lo sacaron a las rastras del...

—Tu amigo ya está muerto. —Espetó retomando el camino hacia la salida.

—¡No! Estaba vivo, lo sé…—Harry sintió como Ginny lo tomaba por el brazo y a regañadientes se volvió para enfrentarla.— Búscalo…por favor.

—No.

—Por favor. —repitió, como si esperara con esas palabras activar su compasión.

—He dicho que no. —Colocando una mano sobre su hombro la giró para ponerla en dirección a la cama—Vete a dormir.

—¡No! ¡Rolf está herido, él me ayudo y necesita mi ayuda! —Abrió la puerta haciendo caso omiso a sus gritos.— ¡Harry!

—¡Bien! —bramó perdiendo la paciencia.— Voy a buscarlo solo para que cierres esa maldita boca de una vez— Y tras decir aquello fue testigo de la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en los cincelados labios de la muchacha. Estupendo, había logrado lo que quería.

Al salir de la habitación fue murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo ¿De aquí a cuando él se prestaba para detective? No le interesaba mezclarse con el mundo, el mundo lo aborrecía, él aborrecía al mundo. La relación entre ellos se mantenía en paz en esos términos, pero no, ahora gracias a la Señorita Ginny él debía volver a contemplar la vana posibilidad de que ya no estaba tan aislado.

—Theodore.

—¿Milord?—El lacayo prácticamente se materializó de la nada, eso eran años de fiel servicio.

—Quiero que vayas a la finca de los Scmander, pide un audiencia con el Conde… —Theodore lo observó un tanto dudoso.

—¿Ahora milord?

—Sí ahora y si no quiere recibirme, dile que envíe a su padrino… lo arreglaremos de una forma u otra. —El hombre asintió con solemnidad y una sonrisa socarrona surcó sus labios.

—Scamander jamás se batiría con usted milord, todos saben que es un cobarde. —Harry también estaba al tanto de aquello y normalmente él no era propenso a iniciar duelos.

Pero Scamander había insultado su nombre al intentar aprovecharse de Ginny, a pesar de que la chica realmente no era su familia. Había dicho a Cornelius que era su prima y si no exigía una satisfacción, él quedaría como un cobarde frente a todos los clientes de esa asquerosa posada. Demás está decir que detestaba cuando se metían con lo suyo y al aceptar responsabilizarse por Ginny, ella pasó a ser algo de su posesión al menos en la práctica. La Señorita Prewett no tenía a nadie que la protegiera y él había aceptado inconscientemente cuidarla desde el mismo momento en que salvó su vida. Entonces fuese ella o no su familia, él debía responder la agresión pues era una mujer y estaba bajo su cuidado.

—Esperemos que no tengamos que derramar sangre. —Murmuró en respuesta aunque la idea no se le hacía para nada contradictoria.

Harry era un cazador nato, pero la posibilidad de batirse pocas veces se presentaba de una manera tan tentadora.

—Entonces parto ahora mismo. —Theodore compartía su mismo deseo de ver entrechocar espadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de un buen espectáculo. Aunque Harry sabía que Scamander no sería un gran oponente.

—Una cosa más. —El lacayo se detuvo mirándolo intranquilo— ¿Has oído algo de algún Rolf?

—Sé que Cornelius planea colgar a un ratero con ese nombre, está en el paredón en este momento. —Harry asintió dejándole marchar y bajó las escaleras a paso sopesado. ¿Un ladrón? ¿Ginny se había hecho amiga de un ladrón? Eso sí que dejaba asuntos para pensar.

El paredón era el sitio donde se exponía a la lacra de la sociedad, normalmente los rateros, piratas y pilluelos pasaban una noche completa, atados de brazos y piernas contra una gran pared. Allí el pueblo era libre de descargar su furia contra ellos, sin temor a represarías. También exponían a los ladrones de mayor renombre y se anunciaba su ejecución, si eran encontrados culpables.

Harry recorrió el lugar observando los rostros mugrientos, las sonrisas desdentadas y los ojos perdidos. No podía precisar cuál de todos era Rolf, pero si debía guiarse por las palabras de su lacayo sería uno que estuviese en vías de extinción.

—¿Rolf? —pregunto al guardia que custodiaba a los prisioneros, el hombre le apunto un cuerpo que yacía inerte con la ropa ensangrentada en la parte media de su camisa. Harry estaba casi seguro de que había atinado en su primera predicción y Rolf ya formaba parte de las filas de condenados al infierno. Se acercó para observarlo con mayor detalle y no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento cuando el prisionero levanto la cabeza.— Con un demonio… —masculló entre dientes procurando recobrar la compostura y una vez logrado su cometido no pudo apartar los ojos de Rolf.— Mi Dios…

—No exactamente. —Respondió el otro con una sonrisa penosa y ese acento francés que lograba exasperarlo.— Harry —Saludó inclinando la cabeza a modo de parodiar una reverencia.

—Rodolphus—replicó él mientras analizaba a aquel esperpento que tiempo atrás había sabido ser su amigo.

Dormir había estado más allá de sus posibilidades, ella normalmente no tenía problemas en ese campo pero la cama en la que había pasado la noche era una triste réplica de una real. El colchón tan fino como una lonja de jamón, no lograba evitar que se le incrustaran los resortes en la espalda y ella sospechaba haber contraído tétanos. Jamás había pasado un noche tan terrible, le dolía el rostro, la espalda y hacía más de una hora que no sentía sus pies.

Reacia frente a la idea de afrontar el frio, se arregló lo mejor que pudo sin quitarse las mantas de encima. No se aventuró a orinar en la pequeña vasija que esperaba en el ropero, pues había visto algunos dudosos materiales flotando en su interior y prefirió no arriesgarse. Trató de no moverse mucho y no tocar nada, sólo aguardaba sentada a los pies de la cama porque algo ocurriese. Muy en su interior quería colgarse del cuello de Harry y no soltarlo hasta que estuviesen sanos y salvos en su casa.

La noche anterior había intentado cerrar la boca y dejar que él le dijese todo lo que tuviese que decirle, pero no se había podido contener. Cuando la llamó estúpida, fue como si hubiese activado su necesidad de auto conservación. Y ya no pudo tragarse las palabras, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que se merecía sus insultos y su desdén. No lo culpaba, se culpaba a ella misma, tendría que haber luchado cuando las cosas se pusieron negras. Tendría que haber ido ella misma a buscar a Rolf, pero de hacerlo habría conseguido que Harry la aborreciera aun más.

Mientras cavilaba todas sus posibles disculpas, llamaron a la puerta. Ginny se sintió muy tranquila al ver a Theodore del otro lado, pero él le ofreció una reverencia y su brazo. Cuando ella intento entablar una conversación, el mozo la ignoró con premeditada frialdad y Ginny tuvo que reprimir las ganas de gritar. Se había ganado el odio de todos ¿Qué había hecho? Después de todo Harry tenía razón, ella sí era una estúpida.

Theodore la guió hasta una mesa en la parte inferior en donde la esperaba un desayuno y Harry.

—Bueno días.

—Buenos días. —Respondió él escuetamente mientras bebía de una taza con desinterés.

Ginny no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, quería saber de Rolf, quería saber si Harry aún continuaba molesto, quería saber tantas cosas y nada parecía salir de sus labios.

—Ha… —Se detuvo para corregirse, a sabiendas que de ese momento en adelante iba a tener que ganarse la confianza y el derecho de tratarlo como amigo.— Milord… —Él le dirigió una mirada rápida para darle a entender que tenía su atención. —Me preguntaba si había podido encontrar a Rolf…

—Si lo encontré. —Ginny aguardó que continuara, pero él la iba a hacer sufrir antes.

—¿Y?

—Y van colgarlo esta tarde por ladrón. —Ella abrió los ojos como platos y el pequeño trozo de pan que se estaba por comer, impactó contra la mesa con suavidad como si estuviese en cámara lenta al igual que el resto de su anonadado cuerpo.

—¿¡Cómo!? —su voz se elevó unas octavas mientras se incorporaba de un salto.— ¿Por qué?

—Ya decía yo que esa actitud no iba durar… —murmuró el ignorando sus preguntas.

—¿Dónde está? —Harry volvió a beber de su taza y Ginny sintió como si estuviese a punto de estallar, él lo estaba haciendo a propósito sabiendo que la estaba torturando con su actitud desabrida. —¿¡Dónde está!? —Repitió arrebatándole la taza de la mano. Él soltó un bufido y giró su rostro en dirección de la ventana, Ginny siguió su mirada y sin aguardar salió de la posada como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sus pies prácticamente volaban por la tierra y ya no pensaba en el frio, sólo podía concentrar su vista en esa enorme pared. Un grupo de reos estaban colgados por las manos recibiendo insultos y escupitajos de las personas que pasaban por allí camino del mercado. Ella no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues Rolf destacaba entre ellos con su cabello rubio brillando con luz propia y su altura prominente.

—¡Rolf! —Le llamó y él al segundo alzó la cabeza para observarla, se veía bastante maltrecho con los ojos henchidos y estaba casi completamente cubierto de sangre.

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo era posible que fuesen a colgarlo? Ella nunca erraba en sus juicios y en su interior presentía que Rolf era un buen hombre. Se acercó lentamente ignorando al guardia que le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Hizo ademán de acariciarle el rostro pero no encontraba un lugar de donde tomarlo sin temor a ahondar su agonía.

—Dios… ¿Qué te hicieron?

—No se preocupe por mi mademoiselle, estoy en paz con el señor… Pardonne mes péchés…[2]—Susurro sin que ella encontrara algún sentido a sus palabras. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera, ella no lo conocía pero sin importar lo que hubiese hecho, no era justo que lo asesinaran de una forma tan inhumana.

—Vamos. —Unas manos la tomaron por los hombros pero Ginny se negó a ceder bajo la presión de Harry.

—No puedes dejar que lo maten… —Se volvió para observarlo fijamente— Harry… es un ser humano, no puedes dejar que lo cuelguen.

—Yo no tengo poder sobre esas cosas. —respondió evitando mantenerle la mirada, Ginny apretó los puños sobre su pecho procurando soportar el picor de las lágrimas.

—Por favor… haz algo… —Rogó con la voz quebrada, la simple idea de que asesinaran a Rolf le causaba nauseas. ¿Cómo era posible que realmente pensaran exhibir una muerte como algo triunfal?

—Ginny es un ladrón, un traidor… —Él se detuvo al notar que nada podría convencerla de acceder a tal atrocidad. —No puedes pretender cambiar las reglas, él supo a lo que se arriesgaba y aun así no se arrepintió.

—No es malvado, pueden castigarlo de otra forma… no matándolo —¿Es que Harry no sentía piedad? Era una persona al fin y al cabo, y nadie debería tener el poder sobre la vida de otro individuo.— Harry… —Ginny no pudo evitarlo en ese momento y las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos con rabia, no era tristeza… era desesperación o quizás decepción.

Pues el Marqués parecía ser un hombre educado y refinado, pero no mostraba ni un ápice de empatía por otro ser humano.

—Yo no seré cómplice de esto. —Bramó tomando las sogas que ataban a Rolf y comenzando a tirar de ellas en un intento de liberarlo. Harry la tomó por los brazos y la apartó antes de que llamaran la atención del guardia.

—¿Te has vuelto loca mujer? —Él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y aunque ella se sacudió para quitárselo, no tuvo éxito.

—¡Suéltame!

—Ginny, shh…tranquila. —Luego de constatar que sería imposible escaparse de su amarre, Ginny se obligó a contener su creciente frustración—Tranquila… —Le murmuró él al oído, haciendo que ella hundiera la cabeza en su pechera y llorara con furia. Harry la apartó tomándola del rostro y la observó por largo rato mientras la dejaba derramar su angustia.— Voy…a ver qué puedo hacer por él.

—¿En serio? —Algo parecido a una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero cualquier indicio se esfumó en su inicio.

—Regresa a la posada y espera en la habitación hasta que mande a buscarte ¿Entendido? —Ella sólo había escuchado la primera parte pues no lo dejo terminar, abalanzándose hacia él plantándole un beso que dejó a ambos perplejos.

El roce había sido rápido, incluso algo que rayaba en lo absurdo pero Ginny estaba segura que la suavidad de sus labios no se la había imaginado.

—Gracias. —musitó apartándose con el rostro completamente rojo. Harry no se movió de su lugar y se quedó mirándola como si la viese por primera vez.— Ya me regreso… ¡gracias!


	11. El Pasado Habla Francés

**Mi Internet y la Electricidad están locos, y solo hasta el momento puedo publicar. Lamento la tardanza y no poder responder sus reviews, pero esta intermitencia me tiene corriendo con esta publicación. Les prometo tratar de contestar mañana con otro capitulo un abrazo.** **Enjoy.**

En el interior de la posada su incertidumbre iba de mal en peor, estaba ansiosa por saber si Harry conseguía salvar o no a Rolf. Pero también estaba ese otro sentimiento que la contrariaba, quería ver a Harry y al mismo tiempo quería esconderse de él para siempre. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Bueno, era tarde para arrepentimientos, lo había besado y muy en su interior, le habría encantado profundizar ese beso hasta lograr que Harry se lo correspondiera. ¡Dios! El hombre incluso olía mejor a esa distancia. «¡Ya Ginny contrólate!»

—Sí, eso no es de vital importancia. —Se respondió a sí misma, mientras jugaba con una de las borlas que colgaban de la cortina.

No tenía un reloj cerca pero a juzgar por el aburrimiento, debía llevar alrededor de dos horas en ese maldito antro. Se había sentado, parado, acostado y vuelto a sentar, y aun seguía sin noticias de Harry. ¿La habría olvidado? Tal vez la había abandonado y todo por haberlo besado. ¡Ella era tan impulsiva! Pero había querido agradecerle, en realidad ni siquiera iba con destino a sus labios. Pero en algún momento entre su acercamiento y el momento del impacto, el objetivo cambió y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

—¡Estúpida!

—¿Señorita? —Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron brincar en su lugar, aunque reconoció la voz al instante. Prácticamente se trepó de la puerta y la abrió de par en par para, para recibir a Theo . —Estamos listos para partir— Y con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de antes, le ofreció su brazo. Ginny bufó en su lugar y se negó a tomarlo.— ¿No viene? —Inquirió él, confundido por su rechazo.

—No. —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Por qué? —Ginny aflojó el semblante y lo miró con su mejor rostro de arrepentimiento.

—Porque primero quiero disculparme contigo… no debí hacer lo que hice… y sé que estuvo mal. —Se detuvo para inflar los pulmones y cargarse de valor para terminar. Las disculpas siempre le costaban su buena dosis de humillación, pero estando tan acostumbrada a meter la pata, ya hasta casi se le hacían naturales.

—Espero que encuentres en tu corazón, la bondad suficiente como para perdonar a una tonta que no sabe diferenciar, una yegua de un perro… —Theodore claramente quiso resistir la tentación de reír, pero su patético acto terminó por ganar la batalla y le sonrió.

—Creo que es imposible molestarse con usted. —Ginny tomó su brazo entonces y descendieron las escaleras burlándose de ella y su mala educación. A Theo parecía causarle gracia la forma que tenía para expresarse, alegando que muchas veces no la comprendía cuando hablaba rápido.

—Procuraré ser más recatada. —Prometió alzando la nariz como una dama de sociedad y él volvió a reír musicalmente. Le importaba poco que Theo fuese un mozo, para ella era el muchacho más servicial y amigable de toda la finca.

Al salir fuera se encontró con toda una comitiva de hombres a caballo «¡Rayos! ¿Todos esos por mí?» Bueno claro que no habían ido todos por ella, pero no podía negar que se sentía halagada, al menos si fueron con la idea de llevarla de regreso. Y seguramente Harry acostumbraba a salir con un buen número de hombres, aun así no se sorprendió menos. A muchos de los jinetes no los reconoció pero sí a alguno de los caballos y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con una cabellera rubia, Ginny casi brinca de euforia. Sin dudarlo un segundo corrió en su dirección y lo envolvió en un abrazo, ella se encariñaba rápido con la gente. Y si la persona en cuestión había estado a punto de pasar a mejor vida, incluso más.

—¡Rolf! —Él la recibió sin problemas y soltó una gran carcajada.

—¡Ah mademoiselle despacio que soy frágil! —Ginny lo soltó y no pudo evitar que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas, pobre hombre estaba todo magullado y ella lo apretaba sin reparos.

—Lo siento.

—Pierda cuidado Petite fleur[1]…un abrazo suyo es mejor que mil antidote… —Ginny arqueó una ceja perdida en sus palabras, si ella hablaba difícil Rolf hablaba en acertijos.

—¿Qué es antidote? —A ella se le ocurrió que podría ser alguien que no le gustaran las dotes, pero ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría una mujer dotada?

—Cura ¿Petite no habla usted francés? —Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negación.— Oh pues siempre hay tiempo para aprender —Sonrió pero al segundo pareció olvidarse de su alegre charla, porque de un instante a otro su rostro se turbó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella volviéndose sobre su hombro. Y entonces lo vio, montado en su enorme caballo negro Harry los observaba a ambos con un gesto de superioridad.

Ginny pensó alguna forma para agradecerle que hubiese salvado a Rolf, pero terminó por convencerse que el hombre ya había tenido demasiados agradecimientos por ese día.

—¡Partimos! —Exclamó él a toda su hueste, Theo rápidamente le alcanzó a Sugar y la ayudó a montar.

—¡Milord! —Todos se volvieron para escuchar al recién llegado, alguien que ella no conocía. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y corpulento, de rostro firme y ojos calculadores. —Me temo que no tenemos un caballo para Sir Rodolphus. —Harry observó en su dirección en un parpadeo y luego terminó por responderle al hombre con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—Estoy seguro que a Rodolphus no le molestará caminar. —Entonces fue cuando ella noto de lo que hablaban, Rodolphus era Rolf. ¿Querían mandarlo a pie? ¿Eran tan rastreros, como para mandar a alguien herido en un camino de tres horas sin caballo?

—¡Pero está herido! —Protestó Ginny ganándose varias miradas extrañadas, al parecer no tenía permitido hablar pero eso no le importó mucho.

—Más razón para que comience ahora. —Respondió Harry logrando que sus hombres rieran a carcajadas. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y luego observó a Rolf allí de pie junto a ella, sin decir ni una palabra. Seguramente él sí sabía cuál era su lugar y no pensaba reclamar por esa injusticia. Pero Rolf ya estaba metida hasta el cuello, qué más daba si se ganaba otra enemistad con Harry, no es como si fuesen los mejores amigos.

—¡Eso es injusto! —En esa ocasión la mirada de Harry fue de advertencia, claramente no quería que lo cuestionara frente a sus hombres. Y Ginny lo pensó mejor, no estaba bien y eso le costaría caro, por lo que buscó una vuelta que dejara a todos contentos.— Rolf puede montar conmigo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —exclamó extrañada de que Harry comenzara a comportarse como un niño caprichoso.

—Porque Sugar es un caballo de carrera, no puede cargar tanto peso… —Ginny maldijo entre dientes, no podía echar a perder un caballo que muy probablemente costara más que su vida. Se devanó los sesos pensando y finalmente dio con una solución, no muy cómoda pero al menos pensaba enseñarle una lección a todos esos que se hacían llamar "caballeros".

—Ten. —dijo y descendió del caballo, entregándole las correas a Rolf.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Yo no podría… —Él intento resistirse pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Anda. —Puso las riendas en sus manos.— No puedes caminar.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo estoy en forma y si no llego, bueno… fue un placer. —Ginny soltó una risilla pero al parecer nadie compartía su humor.

—Muy masculino Rodolphus. —murmuró alguno de los hombres y tanto Rolf como Harry le observaron con sorna.

—Ah petite… no puedo.

—¡Pero te lo estoy pidiendo! —replicó Ginny, justo en ese momento a Rolf le saltaba la caballerosidad

—Bien, suficiente de este absurdo. —El lord aparentemente despertó de su letargo, Ginny lo miró y tragó saliva con dificultad.— Deme la mano —Ella arqueó una ceja observando fijamente la mano enguantada que le tendía.— ¡Vamos! —El grito la tomo desprevenida, pero se obligó a ponerse en movimiento, al segundo que tocó la palma de Harry él la jalo hacia arriba. En un instante se vio sobre su caballo negro y ¡Dios! Que estaba alto.— Rolf ese caballo cuesta más que tu vida. —Musitó a modo de advertencia y luego espoleó su semental haciendo que el animal soltara un rebuzne molesto.

—Oui Monsieur… —La respuesta de Rolf casi se pierde en el viento, el caballo de Harry avanzaba tan rápido que en un minuto estuvieron encabezando la hueste.

Llevaban alrededor de media hora de viaje y Ginny comenzó a sentir las primeras incomodidades con respecto a venir sentada en un caballote. Porque ya venía con otras incomodidades que mejor ni hablar. Bueno ¡Qué va! Para que negar que tener a Harry pegado a su espalda representaba una gran, gran incomodidad. No en el mal sentido, sino que ella y su pervertida mente no querían dejar de darle lata. ¿Es que podrían culparla? Harry tenía un pecho firme y musculoso, el vientre marcado y los brazos fuertes. ¿Cómo no visualizarse a si misma enredada con ese cuerpo de macho? Las cosas que le haría, muchas hasta podrían tacharse de ilegales.

¡Por Dios! El viaje se estaba volviendo una tortura para ella, que cada vez que inhalaba se veía atrapada por ese aroma tan a Harry. Y en su interior ya comenzaba a planear las mejores formas de secuestrarlo por una hora y abusar de él. Eso que solo lo había besado una vez y más teniendo en cuenta que él no la podía ni ver, pero nada lograba aplacar el deseo. Le gustaba y mucho, y el hecho de que Harry fuese completamente ignorante de eso, lo hacía más interesante, más prohibido y alocado. Pero Ginny tenía que obligarse a encontrar su sensatez, Harry no era siquiera una posibilidad. El tipo estaba para el crimen, pero aun así tenia tantos problemas internos que lo hacia el hombre menos fiable del mundo. Demasiado impredecible, frio y en muchos casos inhumano, pero luego también tenía esos arranques de caballerosidad. En donde recorría medio Inglaterra para rescatarla e incluso salvaba a un ladrón de la horca para complacerla.

Sí, Harry era complicado y era mucho mejor no incursionar por esos lados, pero una parte de su cerebro la instaba a completar aquel misterio que representaba ese hombre. Sabía que había mucho más de él de lo que mostraba al mundo y muy seguramente perdería todo su año sin descubrirlo.

—Gracias por salvar a Rolf. —murmuró en un momento para cortar el silencio. Él no respondió por lo que Ginny se volvió sobre su hombro para mirarlo— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Confórmate sabiendo que está hecho. —Ella frunció el ceño no muy conforme, Harry ya estaba en cabezotas. ¡Como si en algún momento dejara de estarlo! Pero bien, no podía quejarse él aun podía echarla de una patada y con justa razón.

—¡Mon ange! —Ginny escuchó la voz de Rolf y se giró para obsequiarle una sonrisa, él venía a trote tranquilo con Sugar.

—Ne pensez même pas Rolf. —respondió Harry, sin que ella se enterara de nada. Comenzó a fastidiarse por no haber prestado atención en la escuela, le habría sido de mucha utilidad saber de que hablaban.

—Ah Harry, no tenía idea de que estaba tomando votre trésor…—Rolf le envió una sonrisa torcida a Harry y este le respondió con un chasquido de lengua.

—Cabalga atrás. —Ordenó él con tono rígido.

—Comme vous voulez Monsieur. —La respuesta de Rolf más que formal, fue como un insulto en francés.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —instó Ginny una vez que el otro se hubo ido.

—Le estoy enseñando a respetar su nueva posición. —Algo que parecía ser gracioso para él porque sonrió con suficiencia

A ella no le gusto mucho lo que auguraba ese gesto y menos lo que podría llegar a esconder sus palabras, aun así hizo la pregunta.

—¿Nueva posición?—Harry asintió y con una mano la pegó más a su cuerpo, Ginny tuvo que ahogar un gemido.

—La única forma de salvarlo era… comprándolo. —La mirada de Harry centelló con diversión.— Sir Rolf de ahora en más me pertenece.

—¡Eso es terrible! —exclamó ella sin poder creer la malicia de ese hombre, estaba festejando que había esclavizado a una persona.

—Apuesto a que si es terrible. —Convino con los ojos puestos en el camino— Pero no para mí.

Al llegar a la casa o château, como lo llamaba Rolf. Ginny se ocupo de las cosas más elementales. Bañarse, cambiarse y deshacerse en disculpas, con cada uno de los habitantes. Al parecer todos le guardaban un poco de rencor por lo que había hecho. Pomona la llamó irresponsable y luego la abrazó con cariño. Padma le dio una lección rápida de lo que una Señorita haría en tal y cual situación, y le imploró ser un poco más precavida. Luego de eso también se había ganado su perdón, con el resto había tenido que usar sus encantos infantiles y hasta se ganó unas tartaletas por parte de la cocinera. Debía admitir que ese era el mejor lugar para ella, muchos ya la querían incluso con el poco tiempo que llevaban tratándola. Era un poco contradictorio que solo el jefe de la casa la quisiera lejos, pero bueno no se puede siempre agradar al mundo entero.

Bajó las escaleras brincando de dos en dos, Padma le había puesto un vestido lavanda que según la doncella, combinaba con sus ojos. Ella no se inmuto frente a esa comparación, aunque Ginny no vio ningún parecido entre los colores. Iba de camino al estudio de Harry, nunca antes había entrado allí y le daba un poco de coraje, pero él la había llamado para "hablar". Probablemente él le cortaría la lengua y se las daría a los perros, antes de oírla hablar voluntariamente, pero tenía que mantener una imagen para sus empleados. Al llegar a la puerta estuvo a punto de golpear, cuando escuchó voces en el interior.

—¿Tienes más dudas? —Preguntó Harry con su clásico tono exasperado.

—Oui ¿Dónde está la soga para que me cuelgue ahora mismo? —El lord soltó una risa entre dientes, ella podía distinguirlo, pues sabía que la otra persona tenía una risa más estridente.

—¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo con mi trato Rolf?

—¡Con un demonio Harry! ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

—Lo pregunta el ladrón que iba a morir en la horca. —Repuso el otro con sorna, haciendo que la réplica de Rolf fuese una maldición en francés.

—No, lo pregunta tu amigo. —Tras esas palabras se produjo un silencio que se mantuvo por largo rato.

—Tú dejaste de ser mi _amigo_ hace muchos años.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ella? ¿Aun piensas esas idioteces?—Harry no respondió. —Sabes que te dije la verdad, eras el único en quien en verdad confiaba.

—Tu verdad y la mía, nunca fue la misma Rolf. —La voz del marqués en todo momento se mantuvo inexpresiva, pero en Rolf se podía palpar la frustración y el desagrado. —Y dado que pertenece al pasado, me gustaría olvidarlo.

—Merde ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Sé que aun tienes deseos de venganza, pero sabe una cosa mon ami…—Otro silencio, Ginny sentía ganas de atravesar la puerta con la mirada para poder dar cuenta clara de lo que ocurría.— Yo fui el único que se atrevió a decirte la verdad…deberías considerar eso. —Ella sintió la voz de Rolf más cercana y los pasos que se dirigían en su dirección, rápidamente Ginny se escabulló hasta meterse detrás de una gran planta.

El Sir salió del estudio con el rostro contraído en una mueca de amargura, mientras que en el interior el Marqués jugaba con su abrecartas preguntándose ¿Por qué diantres lo había salvado? Sabiendo que el pasado siempre se mantenía mejor callado…muerto.


End file.
